52
by La Fourmii
Summary: 52 histoires courtes. 52 couples parfaitement non canoniques. 52 romances dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Slash et lemon en perspective ! [EN PAUSE]
1. Pour le plus grand bien

Hello !

Je reviens avec un projet particulier qui j'espère vous plaira : mon projet Bradbury de fanfiction HP érotique.

Quelques explications : Le Projet Bradbury est un défi littéraire qui consiste à écrire 52 nouvelles, une par semaine, pendant un an. L'idée vient d'une citation de l'auteur Ray Bradbury, qui affirmait qu'il était plus facile pour un jeune auteur d'écrire une série de nouvelles courtes qu'un roman entier.  
J'ai donc décidé de suivre moi-même ce défi et d'écrire 52 nouvelles de 520 mots chacune, une par semaine, pendant un an, sur un thème (mon thème favori *.*) : les couples gays du fandom Harry Potter. Il y aura de nombreux couples, des plus classiques (Harry/Drago) aux plus loufoques (pourquoi pas un Dobby/Dumbledore pour s'amuser ^^') et tous les niveaux d'érotisme.

Bref, souhaitez-moi bon courage pour ce challenge loufoque et je vous dis bonne lecture ! En espérant que ces petits écrits vous plairont ;)

 **ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN :)**

* * *

 **Pour le plus grand bien**  
 _ **Albus Dumbledore x Gellert Grindelwald**_

Albus l'écoutait parler depuis des heures sans pouvoir intervenir. Gellert ne l'en empêchait pas réellement. Mais les mots qu'il aurait aimé prononcer s'accumulaient dans sa gorge sans pouvoir s'en échapper.

— Une fois les Moldus assujettis à notre pouvoir, il sera outrageusement aisé d'abroger le Code international du Secret Magique, disait le blond avec une insolente assurance. Bien sûr, juridiquement parlant, il serait préférable d'absoudre le décret, avant d'astreindre les Moldus par la force de nos pouvoirs magiques, mais les gouvernements sorciers ne l'accepteraient jamais. Qu'en penses-tu, Albus ?

Albus aurait bien été incapable de lui répondre. Les phrases de Gellert s'embrouillaient dans son esprit uniquement obnubilé par les lueurs de fin d'après-midi se perdant dans les mèches dorées de son ami. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, déversant un flot continu d'injonction aux pouvoirs, planifiant une montée en puissance depuis trop longtemps fantasmée. Albus aussi fantasmait.

— Albus ?

Gellert, se redressa légèrement de l'arbre sur lequel il s'alanguissait. Sa main en visière le protégeait du soleil et empêchait Albus d'observer ses pupilles ténébreuses.

— Albus ? répéta Gellert.

Mais Albus, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors, dans un geste totalement incontrôlé, il fit la seule chose qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire. Il tendit la main et attrapa une mèche blonde qui glissa délicatement entre ses doigts, en une caresse subtile et parfaitement inappropriée.

Contrairement à ce qu'Albus imaginait, Gellert ne retira pas sa main avec dégoût.

— Albus, que fais-tu, mon cher ami ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Incertaine, sa main remonta sur la tête de Gellert cajolant sa nuque au milieu des douces mèches blondes. Et Gellert ne l'arrêtait toujours pas.

— Tu ne sais pas ? se moqua l'ancien élève de Durmstrang.

Sa voix s'adoucissait à chaque mot, à chaque caresse de plus en plus appuyée et téméraire.

— Un esprit aussi brillant que le tien sait tout, Albus. Ne te ridiculise pas par une ignorance feinte.

Gellert eut l'audace d'appuyer sa joue contre la paume d'Albus et le cœur de l'ancien Gryffondor s'emballa.

— Alors Albus, susurra l'envoûtante voix de Gellert. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Albus suivait, impuissant, les lèvres de Gellert qui s'ourlaient avec délicatesse autour de chaque syllabe. Son propre pouce, contre la ligne de la mâchoire imberbe de Gellert, n'était qu'à quelques minuscules centimètres de cette bouche ensorceleuse qu'il rêvait de posséder.

— Parce que j'en ai envie, avoua-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

Intrépide, son doigt effleura sensuellement le coin des lèvres tentatrices et elles s'étirèrent en un sourire lascif.

— En es-tu certain, Albus ?

Gellert se redressa et la main d'Albus glissa délicatement de sa joue à son cou, puis à son torse. Il nota la respiration rapide de Gellert sous sa paume.

— Ne veux-tu pas plus que cela, Albus ?

Les yeux noirs de Gellert le fixaient, pénétrant son esprit plus efficacement que n'importe quel Legilimens. Albus avait initié le mouvement. À présent, il se sentait totalement prisonnier du joug de Gellert.

— N'est-ce pas plutôt cela que tu désires ? murmura le blond.

Puis Gellert posa finalement ses lèvres pernicieuses sur les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément au rythme effréné des battements de leurs cœurs.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau couple ! Saurez-vous deviner de qui il s'agira ? ^^  
LaFourmii


	2. La Marque

**ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

Réponse aux (ou plutôt dans ce cas à la) review anonyme : Merci lilinéa d'avoir laissé un commentaire :)

 **.**

 **La Marque**  
 _Drago Malefoy x Harry Potter_

La Marque s'immisça entre leurs deux corps et sa peau se couvrit de frissons anticipateurs. Il aurait dû être dégoûté par ce tatouage infâme mais la Marque avait pris une toute nouvelle signification dans sa vie. Et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait arrêtée.

La Marque descendit de son torse à son ventre, ondulant sensuellement sur sa peau. Ses abdominaux se contractèrent et le propriétaire du tatouage émit un gémissement incontrôlable. Ce son était plus incroyablement érotique que tout ce que les longs doigts fins et pâles pouvaient lui faire. Jusqu'à ce que, bien évidemment, cette main s'enroule autour de son érection.

— Putain, Malefoy !

Le blond le fit taire en l'embrassant durement, et son corps se cambra. Il s'enfonça dans sa main, incitant Malefoy à le masturber, mais les doigts de son amant paressaient sur son sexe, le laissant délibérément insatisfait. Leurs bouches, en revanche, se rencontraient inlassablement. Elles effleuraient et caressaient. Elles léchaient et mordillaient. Leurs langues valsaient voluptueusement, mêlant leurs salives avec passion. Et la main de Malefoy encerclait toujours son érection, sans le délivrer de sa tension.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent brièvement et Malefoy se glissa dans son cou pour lui susurrer des mots d'un érotisme insoutenable :

— J'ai envie de toi, Potter.

Harry perdit le peu de retenue qui le restreignait encore immobile sur le matelas. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Drago, entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et se colla à son corps.

— Prends-moi.

— Putain, Potter !

Par delà son excitation aveuglante, Harry sentait que Drago perdait peu à peu le contrôle lui aussi. Ses hanches avançaient dans le vide et son sexe frottait délicieusement contre le sien.

— Prends-moi ! répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ne la voyait plus, mais il pouvait sentir la Marque se faufiler entre ses cuisses et les longs doigts de Drago s'insérèrent en lui avec une facilité déconcertante et enivrante.

— Prends-moi avec ta queue, susurra-t-il à l'oreille du blond et les doigts se perdirent brusquement en lui.

Il aimait la vulgarité dans leur rapport. Il adorait encore plus voir Malefoy perdre son contrôle quand il lui susurrait des propos obscènes. Et le Serpentard venait définitivement de perdre le contrôle.

Le sexe tendu de Drago remplaça ses doigts et il s'enfonça brutalement en Harry. Le brun cria, le blond grogna et ils s'immobilisèrent une seconde à peine, le temps que Harry s'habitue au sexe imposant de Drago entre ses cuisses. Puis il poussa ses hanches vers son amant, son sexe toujours profondément enfoui en lui.

— Défonce-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Les lèvres de Drago écrasèrent les siennes et il se retira lentement pour s'enfoncer plus profondément. Puis encore.

— Encore…

Et encore.

— Encore !

À chaque coup de reins, le sexe de Drago remplissait Harry, s'enfonçant en lui de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort.

—Drago !

Harry en voulait toujours plus. Drago le possédait sans ménagement, mordant durement dans son cou. La tête tournée sur le côté, les yeux embués par son propre plaisir, Harry observait la Marque posée entre les draps lorsqu'un orgasme déchirant le submergea finalement.

.

Ecrire des textes courts est plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. J'ai toujours envie de rajouter des tas de détails croustillants ;)  
Ça vous a quand même plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :) Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau couple. Je suis ouverte aux suggestions ^^'  
La Fourmii


	3. Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?

**ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?**  
 _Sirius Black x James Potter_

— Patmol ? appela James.

— Hum ?

— Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?

— Et pas qu'une !

James le félicita d'une claque douloureuse dans l'épaule.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea Sirius.

James, allongé sur son lit, préféra fixer le baldaquin plutôt que de le regarder alors qu'il répondait :

— Moi, jamais.

— Jamais ?! s'étonna Sirius en se redressant.

— Jamais….

Sirius se leva et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de James qui n'osait le regarder. Il pouvait presque le voir rougir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Cornedrue ?! l'invectiva-t-il.

Il lui rendit sa claque en frappant furieusement sa cuisse et James le regarda enfin, blessé et désabusé.

— Lily, répondit-il. Que veux-tu que j'attende d'autre ?

— Tu sais que ça ne lui plaira pas forcément que tu ne saches pas embrasser ?

— Qui dit que je ne sais pas embrasser ?!

— C'est une évidence !

James le fusilla du regard et Sirius éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement.

— Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, Patmol ! accusa James.

— Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu devrais essayer au moins une fois avec une autre fille avant.

— Je ne vais pas embrasser une autre fille devant Lily ! se révolta James.

— Cela n'a pas besoin de se faire _devant_ elle...

James secoua la tête, atterré, et Sirius se prit de pitié pour lui.

— Tu pourrais m'embrasser moi, proposa-t-il.

Le regard blasé de James valait tous les refus du monde, mais Sirius ne se démonta pas. Il s'installa à califourchon sur son meilleur ami qui se redressa brusquement, surpris. Leurs visages se trouvaient soudainement très proches.

— Ce n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il y parait, se défendit Sirius. Je pourrais t'apprendre à embrasser et personne n'en saurait jamais rien, promis !

James semblait sceptique, pourtant il ne repoussa pas Sirius. Il le fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes, ébouriffa le nid qui lui servait de coiffure, puis lâcha :

— D'accord.

— Pardon ?

— Apprends-moi, exigea James avec un sourire en coin.

S'exécutant, Sirius lui déroba son sourire d'un premier baiser espiègle.

— Je conseille la pratique, expliqua-t-il.

Il plaqua durement ses lèvres contre celles de son meilleur ami. James débutait. Il était brusque. Possessif et demandeur. Curieusement, Sirius adorait ça. Il poussa plus loin en titillant les lèvres de James avec le bout de sa langue et sa réponse fut immédiate. La langue de James se glissa jusqu'à la sienne et leur rencontre les électrisa. James se détacha brusquement et Sirius garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes de trop.

— James ?

— Hum ?

— Tu embrasses bien.

Sirius rouvrit les yeux, découvrant les pupilles pétillantes de James.

— Tu vois ? Répondit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Sirius reprit le baiser là où ils l'avaient laissés, enroulant délicieusement sa langue autour de celle de James. Son meilleur ami apprenait et semblait apprécier le jeu. Sirius aussi appréciait ces baisers. Tellement qu'une bosse dure et caractéristique se formait dans son caleçon. Il sauta subitement du lit.

— Cela devrait suffire, conclut-il en se raclant la gorge. Lily te tombera dans les bras.

James s'enorgueillit en ébouriffant ses cheveux et Sirius retourna gêné sur son propre lit, se promettant de garder ce baiser secret. À tout jamais.

.

Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ^^' A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Sous la Lune

**ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Sous la Lune**  
 _Remus Lupin x Sirius Black_

Remus était un garçon qui pensait beaucoup. Peut-être trop même. Quand le Loup était arrivé dans sa vie, il avait beaucoup pensé. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait à lui ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser ?

Mais à cet instant, Remus ne réfléchissait plus. Il était le Loup. Les nuits de pleine lune, le Loup prenait le dessus sur lui et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'en empêcher. Il n'était plus qu'un corps. Il n'était que sensations, mouvements et actions.

À ses côtés, le Chien était là. Il le ramenait au monde animal, l'extrayant des frayeurs de la nuit et des créatures sanguinaires dont il aurait pu faire partie. Le Chien était toujours la. Il courait comme un fou dans la forêt et le Loup le suivait aveuglément.

Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de courir ? Pourquoi cela le rendait-il si heureux ? Il ne s'en souciait pas. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, faisant la course avec le Chien. Une course qu'il gagnait toujours bien sûr. Parce que le Loup était bien plus fort que le Chien.

La nuit était douce et la lune bien visible faisait luire la fourrure d'argent du Loup et le pelage noir du Chien. Et ils couraient encore.

Le vent fouettait leurs flancs, envoyant des vagues d'excitation dans leurs corps en mouvement. L'euphorie les prenait. Un sentiment inexplicable dans lequel ils étaient plongés toute la nuit. Un sentiment qu'ils partageaient et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Un lien.

Une véritable connexion.

Le Chien ralentit le premier. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un ruisseau, leurs corps encore chauds de leur course effrénée. S'il le pouvait, le Loup courrait toute la nuit. Il restait enfermé trop longtemps, il ne pouvait sortir qu'une fois par mois, il avait besoin de se défouler. Mais le Loup tenait au Chien. Il ne lui disait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mais il se souciait de lui. Et si le Chien devait s'arrêter, alors il s'arrêtait.

Le Chien s'écroula, tandis que le Loup veillait sur lui, guettant le moindre danger. Il entendit le bruit d'un oiseau prenant son envol et les pas d'un rongeur retournant à son terrier. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger dans la forêt quand on était loup. Mais un réflexe le poussait à protéger le Chien comme on protège un membre de sa famille. De sa Meute.

Le Loup leva la tête vers le ciel, pour hurler sa joie à la Lune, sa compagne de toujours, cette mère bienveillante. Il entendit les branches mortes craquer sous les pattes du Chien alors que celui-ci se joignait à lui le museau tourné vers la Lune. Hurlant sa fierté, sa dominance.

Le Loup nota à travers la frondaison, les premières lueurs du jour qui apparaissaient lentement, chassant sa Lune. Il restait peu de temps avant que la nuit prenne fin. Avant que leur jeu ne prenne fin. Et le Loup n'en avait pas envie.

Il pressa sa truffe contre l'épaule du Chien et d'un même mouvement, sans autres concertations que ce petit geste, ils se remirent à courir. Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

.

Un peu moins d'inspiration cette semaine. J'ai recyclé un chapitre d'une fanfiction sur Sirius et Remus que je n'ai jamais finie et donc jamais postée. J'espère que le Loup et le Chien vous auront quand même plu ^^'  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :) Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau couple. Je suis ouverte aux suggestions ^^'  
La Fourmii


	5. La noble maison des Black

**ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **La noble et très ancienne maison des Black**  
 _Sirius Black x Severus Rogue_

— La noble et très ancienne maison des Black...

— Un problème, Servilus ?

Severus se retourna dans un claquement de cape remarquable, peignant un étonnement feint sur son visage. Il n'était pas réellement surpris de débusquer Black dans le trou à rats qui lui servait de maison.

— Ton passé de taulard et ta couardise infinie effacent quelque peu la noblesse de la belle maison de tes ancêtres, tu ne crois pas ?

— Va te faire foutre, Servilus !

— Surveille ton langage, Black. Ta mère serait morte de honte si elle n'était pas déjà encastrée dans un tableau au mur.

— Ma mère jure bien plus que moi mais elle se passera de tes sales commentaires de Serpentard.

— Serpentard ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à rétorquer. Je le prends davantage comme un compliment, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

— Va te faire foutre !

— Tu te répètes, Black. Aurais-tu un problème avec ma sexualité ?

— Avec ton absence de sexualité, tu veux dire ! exulta Black.

Si prévisible... Severus en aurait soupiré d'ennui. Mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, ses échanges avec l'autre clébard lui avaient presque manqué. Presque...

— En m'exhortant à la débauche, oui j'ai saisi le message Black. Mais ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour y remédier.

— Tu veux parier ?

Black fit deux pas vers lui et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur cordiale et agréable conversation, Severus se sentit perdre pied. En trois mots et un regard noir ténébreux incandescent, Sirius reprenait la main, devenant dangereusement maître de leur précédemment plaisante jouxte verbale. Rien n'effrayait davantage Severus qui en perdit la réplique caustique qu'il préparait.

— Et que comptes-tu faire exactement ? grinça-t-il tout de même alors que Black se rapprochait encore.

Il n'aurait pas dû offrir cette possibilité à son pire ennemi. Il n'aurait pas dû l'inviter ainsi, perdant alors tout à fait l'avantage. Mais lorsque Black fit un nouveau pas vers lui, entrant dans son espace personnel, Severus se refusa à reculer. Il ne pouvait donner cette satisfaction à ce sale chien.

— Oh, Servilus, susurra Black. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te faire subir et, contrairement à ce que tu penses, elles sont parfaitement en adéquation avec la noble maison de mes ancêtres.

Severus serra les mâchoires. Ils étaient tellement proches désormais qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Black. Il imaginait qu'il puerait le chien mouillé ou la décrépitude d'Azkaban. Mais cet imbécile sentait bon. Il respirait la fraîcheur et le musc. Un peu comme la forêt. Severus fustigea son odorat de potionniste expérimenté.

— Souhaites-tu me torturer ?

— Entre autres, oui, répondit presque innocemment Black. Te presser comme un citron jusqu'à ce que tu révèles à tout le monde tes plus noirs secrets.

Severus cessa immédiatement de réfléchir à l'odeur boisée de Black. Sa baguette tomba instinctivement de sa manche dans sa main.

— Essaye un peu pour voir, siffla Severus. Mais je doute que tes capacités de cornichon invétéré te le permettent.

Il devait sérieusement arrêter de provoquer son ennemi comme ça.

— Tu peux bien me traiter d'idiot, répliqua Black, je ne le suis pas autant que tu le crois. Je ne vais pas t'attaquer au sein même du QG de l'ordre. Même si crois-moi, j'en ai envie.

Black s'approcha encore. S'il faisait un pas de plus, il se retrouverait collé à Severus et seul l'orgueil démesuré du Maître des Potions l'empêchait de reculer. Severus serra les doigts sur le manche de sa baguette.

— En revanche, poursuivit Black presque innocemment. Je peux faire ça.

Il franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait. Severus s'attendait à tout : une attaque, un sort malicieusement lancé dans son dos, un coup de poing vicieux. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça. Parce que Sirius l'embrassa. Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser romantique, ni même d'un baiser tout court. Black plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les siennes et cela ne dura que le temps que Severus reprenne ses esprits et repousse le clébard. Sa baguette au bout de son bras tendu le protégeait sommairement contre ce pervers d'évadé. Et lorsqu'elle se mit à crépiter dangereusement, Black sortit la sienne à son tour.

— Donne moi une bonne raison, gronda Severus en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de manche.

— Je n'ai fait que remédier à ton absence de sexualité, répondit Sirius avec un horrible sourire en coin.

Il aboya de rire et Severus, absolument pas amusé, enfonça, il l'espérait douloureusement, sa baguette dans le torse de Black. Le chien retrouva immédiatement son sérieux.

— Maintenant que tu as reçu ton premier baiser, tu vas pouvoir aller te faire foutre correctement ! asséna finalement Black, apparemment ravi de sa plaisanterie.

Le sort de Severus expulsa Black avant même qu'il ait pu rire de sa propre blague douteuse. L'évadé d'Azkaban percuta un mur qui trembla, mais ce chien errant se releva rapidement.

— _Stupefix_ ! hurla-t-il à son tour.

Severus bloqua le sortilège sans un mot. Sans un effort non plus. La prison avait sérieusement ramolli son adversaire.

— _Incarcerem_ ! essaya-t-il encore.

Severus para avec une facilité déconcertante et riposta silencieusement. Sirius voltigea dans une armoire qui se brisa sous son poids. Il s'extirpa difficilement des étagères. Des bibelots cliquetaient à ses pieds alors que Black avançait, chancelant. Il tendit tout de même sa baguette vers Severus qui attendait, un rictus suffisant aux lèvres.

— Assez !

L'intervention de Lupin déconcentra Severus une fraction de seconde. Sirius en profita pour attaquer sournoisement et si ce n'était pour ses réflexes surentraînés auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus aurait été touché par un sort apparemment très violent. Le mur derrière Severus vola en éclat et Lupin évita le sort de justesse. Sirius devait être passablement énervé.

— Sirius ! gronda Lupin en se plaçant entre Severus et Black.

— C'est lui qui a commencé, accusa Black.

Un vrai gamin.

— Même les stupides élèves de première année de Gryffondor ne s'accusent pas entre eux pour éviter une retenue, Black. Tu es pathétique.

— Severus ! le réprimanda le loup-garou.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Lupin. Je saurais me contenir, _moi_.

Black semblait bouillir, prêt à l'attaquer de nouveau dès que Lupin aurait le dos tourné, mais le loup-garou les surveillait attentivement tous les deux.

— Dumbledore t'attend dans la cuisine, annonça-t-il finalement.

Severus remercia Lupin d'un geste bref de la tête et se retourna dans un nouveau claquement de cape exceptionnel. Il était vraiment doué pour les sorties de maître. En descendant les escaliers, il put entendre Black maugréer à nouveau.

— Mais Remus, c'est sa faute à lui ! se plaignait Black. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Un vrai gamin. Pourtant, un sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres de Severus, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Puis il se souvint que Black l'avait embrassé et son sourire se transforma en rictus dégoûté. Il ferait payer au clébard cet affront. Oh oui, par Salazar, il lui ferait payer.

.

NdA : J'affectionne tout particulièrement le pairing Sirius/Severus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est dur à mettre en place ! T.T J'ai essayé d'écrire une jouxte verbale se transformant en un échange corporel passionné, mais comme vous le voyez, Sirius et Severus sont plutôt récalcitrants. Mais tout comme Severus aura sa revanche sur Sirius, je les aurai un jour moi aussi, et je pourrai écrire un vrai Sirius/Severus. En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre (bien plus long que les autres).  
Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ^^  
A la semaine prochaine pour un de mes couples favoris. Saurez-vous deviner de qui il s'agit ?


	6. J'anticipe

**ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **J'anticipe**

 _Scorpius Malefoy x Albus Potter_

— Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'anticipe.

— Tu anticipes quoi exactement ?

— …

— Scorpius, arrête de me tripoter et réponds-moi.

— Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête _ça_ ? Tu en es sûr ?

— Je… Tu… Aaah…

— Alors Albus ?

— Mmmmh…

— Je peux arrêter si tu préfères.

— Continue !

— C'est bien ce que je pensais.

— Enfoiré.

— …

— Argh ! Putain Sorpius, c'est trop bon.

— Je sais.

— J'aime ça.

— Je sais.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, Scorpius qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout à coup ?!

— …

— Non pas que… ah ! Me faire mastuuuurber par tes soins me déplaise… oh oui ! Mais pourrais-tu m'expliquer la raison de toute cette... agitation ?

— Eh bien…

— Oh putain, oui ! N'enlève surtout pas ta main de là !

—J'anticipe.

— Tu antici… Oh oui, encore ! Tu anticipes ?

— Oui.

— Encore !

— Comment ça « encore » ?

— Ce rythme… Là avec ta main. Par Salazar, encore…

— Comme ça ?

— Oui, comme ça. Juste comme ça… Aaaaargh, tu es machiavélique…

— Je ne suis pas machiavélique, je suis un Malefoy. Et j'essaie actuellement d'éviter un malheur. Tu devrais me remercier.

— Quel malheur ?

— Albus Severus Potter ! Ne peux-tu pas tout simplement profiter, comme n'importe quel jeune homme de ton âge le ferait s'il se trouvait à ta place ?! J'essaie de te faire jouir et tu passes ton temps à poser des questions !

— Peu d'hommes aimeraient être à ma place, sous l'emprise d'un _homme_ et d'un _Malefoy_ en plus ! Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas tes attentions, bien au contraire. Continue… Juste là, oui.

— Ici ?

— Oui…

— Tu aimes ça ?

— Ouuuui…

— …

— Mais j'ai toujours une question.

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi cet empressement à me satisfaire ? Tu sais que ma famille arrive au manoir bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

— Justement.

— Et donc… Oh putain Scorpius, fais moi jouir !

— C'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Tu es un dépravé, Albus, j'espère que tu le sais.

— Qui masturbe qui ?

— Un débauché !

— Putain !

— C'est vulgaire, Albus.

— Non putain, continue !

— Tu es tellement dur… Tu es vraiment un obsédé.

— Je me répète peut-être mais qui masturbe qui ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui te prend ?

— Il me prend que ta famille arrive pour diner au manoir avec mon père.

— Han han…

— Je te connais. Tu es toujours excité dans les moments les plus inappropriés.

— Han han…

— Alors pour éviter que tu décides de me sauter dessus entre le plat et le dessert, je prends les choses en main.

— Han han. C'est le cas de le dire. Continue…

— Si tu te libères maintenant, le risque d'un dérapage devant mon _père_ sera moindre.

— Han han… Evite de parler de ton père quand tu as tes mains dans mon caleçon. C'est préférable.

— C'est vrai.

— Mais ne t'arrête pas ! Hmmmm…

— Donc, Albus, sauras-tu te tenir correctement à table ?

— Si tu me fais jouir maintenant, je pourrais faire un effort pour me contenir. Oh oui !

— Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais.

— Par Salazar, ne t'arrête pas. Fais-moi jouir, Scorpius !

— Tu te tiendras tranquille après ?

— Oui… Oui, oui, oui. Oh ouiiiiii !

— …

— …

— Tu es vraiment un obsédé, Albus…

— Laisse-moi… reprendre ma respiration et… je trouverai une réponse... adéquate.

— Promets-moi juste de te tenir tranquille devant nos familles respectives.

— C'est promis.

.

NdA : J'adore écrire des dialogues comme ça, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident de faire passer toutes ses idées sans utiliser la narration. Ça vous a plus ? La suite la semaine prochaine ;) Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ^^  
La Fourmii


	7. Sous la table

**ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Sous la table**

 _Albus Potter x Scorpius Malefoy_

Ils étaient tous tranquillement assis à table quand Albus se tourna vers lui.

— J'ai envie de toi.

Son chuchotement, à peine perceptible, le prit par surprise et il en lâcha ses couverts. Son couteau d'argent tinta contre son assiette en porcelaine.

— Un problème, mon fils ? le rabroua Drago avec un regard noir.

— Non, Père, s'excusa Scorpius.

Il reprit sa fourchette et il lui fallut toute la ténacité du monde pour ne pas la lâcher à nouveau lorsque la main d'Albus se glissa sur sa cuisse.

— Al, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Scorpius si doucement qu'il n'était pas certain qu'Albus l'ait entendu. Arrête ça !

Contrairement à ce qu'il lui demandait, Albus remonta sa main sur sa cuisse jusqu'à atteindre son aine. Scorpius se tendit, sentant son corps réagir bien malgré lui. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à ce foutu allumeur de le caresser à un diner avec leurs deux familles respectives ?!

— Alors Albus, qu'as-tu prévu maintenant que Poudlard est terminé ? interrogea son Père, ignorant totalement ce qui se jouait sous la table.

— Ce n'est pas encore officiel, mais je vais travailler chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes, répondit innocemment Albus. Il a accepté de me former.

Albus ponctua sa phrase en agrippant l'entrejambe de Scorpius. Son gonflement manifeste sembla satisfaire Albus. Il se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un sourire en coin aguicheur qui affola le cœur de Scorpius. Cet homme possédait tout : son corps et son cœur. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

— Apparemment, toi aussi tu as envie de moi, lui souffla Albus.

Sa fourchette lui échappa à nouveau.

— Scorpius ! gronda son Père.

— Est-ce que ça va, Scorpius ? s'inquiéta doucement Mrs. Potter.

— Ça va… Juste… Fatigué, bafouilla Scorpius.

— C'est compréhensible, apaisa Mr. Potter. Les ASPIC peuvent être épuisants.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Papa ? Tu ne les as même pas passés, contra James.

Scorpius se désintéressa complètement du sujet, alors que Mr. Potter répondait, et se tourna vers son petit-ami.

— Putain Al, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-il.

Il savait exactement ce qu'Albus trafiquait. Il malaxait complaisamment son érection à travers son pantalon et Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça.

— J'ai envie de toi, répéta simplement Albus. Maintenant.

Les doigts d'Albus remontèrent pernicieusement sur son pantalon et se faufilèrent tout naturellement sous sa ceinture. Puis sous son boxer.

— C'est pas vraiment le moment, contra Scorpius.

— Mais tu en as envie quand même, chuchota sournoisement Albus en enroulant sa main autour de sa verge.

Scorpius couina, parfaitement incapable d'arrêter la débauche d'Albus. Autant parce qu'il se ferait repérer s'il glissait lui aussi les mains sous la table, que parce qu'il adorait ce qu'Albus lui faisait subir. La faiblesse de Scorpius entre les mains d'Albus le perdrait.

— Scorpius, va chercher le dessert, ordonna soudainement son Père.

Le pouce l'Albus entoura une dernière fois son gland puis sa main se retira, laissant Scorpius parfaitement excité et insatisfait. Maudit Albus !

Il se leva précautionneusement, heureux de pouvoir mettre un terme à la luxure d'Albus mais celui-ci se redressa comme un ressort à côté de lui.

— Je t'accompagne.

Par Salazar, le repas promettait d'être long…

 **.**

 **NdA** : Je poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance, parce qu'il est prêt depuis un moment déjà. La série des Albus x Scorpius se poursuit et continuera jusqu'à la fin du mois de novembre ^^ Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Et je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions (même les plus folles et irréalistes).  
La Fourmii


	8. L'entre-mets

**ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **L'entre-mets**

 _Scorpius Malefoy x Albus Potter_

Albus se jeta sur lui dès qu'ils se furent isolés. La salle à manger et ses convives n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres, juste assez loin pour ne pas être vus, ou entendus. Albus le plaqua contre le mur sans ménagement et dévora ses lèvres, se frottant à lui indécemment.

— J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. Comment tu fais pour être aussi sexy sous toutes ces couches de vêtements ?

Ses mains se glissaient adroitement par delà sa chemise et son veston, caressant et griffant sa peau sensuellement.

— C'est vraiment pas le moment, Albus, essaya de le raisonner Scorpius.

Pourtant, prisonnier entre le mur et les bras d'Albus, Scorpius ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Ses lèvres cherchaient sans cesse celles d'Abus. Il s'accrochait à ses épaules et profitaient de chaque friction entre leurs deux corps avec délectation. La main d'Albus, joueuse, retrouva naturellement le chemin de son caleçon et Scorpius fut heureux que le mur le retienne. Ses jambes, fébriles, ne le supportaient plus. Albus le masturbait vigoureusement et son corps tout entier convergeait vers cette sensation extraordinaire. Electrisé par les caresses d'Albus, l'idée même d'être pris en flagrant délit par son père dans le couloir, l'excitait dangereusement. Il perdait toute raison sous les attouchements d'Albus.

— Scorpius ! Tu t'es perdu ?! s'énerva Drago depuis la salle à manger.

La voix de son Père ramena un soupçon de jugeote à son esprit. Pas suffisamment toutefois pour qu'il arrête réellement Albus. Le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir était trop bon pour être interrompu.

— Albus…

Son ton suppliant semblait définitivement inciter Albus à la luxure plutôt qu'à le réfréner. Sa deuxième main plongea dans son caleçon, venant titiller ses bourses gentiment. Allumeur.

— Jouis pour moi, lui susurra Albus.

Scorpius inspira violemment, pris d'une soudaine exaltation irrépressible. Son souffle haché se perdait dans les mèches brunes de son amant qui ravageait la fine peau de son cou à coup de dents affriolant.

— Oh oui…

Les va-et-vient d'Albus sur son sexe l'enflammaient. Ses reins brulaient d'extase et il sentait l'orgasme monter jusque dans sa poitrine.

— Putain, Albus…

Les caresses de son petit-ami le rendaient vulgaires mais il ne pouvait se retenir. Et lorsque l'orgasme le ravagea totalement, il se cacha dans le cou d'Albus pour dissimuler un cri d'extase irrépressible. Renversant.

— Scorpius ! appela à nouveau Drago, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

— On arrive, Mr. Malefoy, répondit innocemment Albus pour lui.

— Je te déteste, grogna Scorpius alors que le brun le lâchait, satisfait.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit Albus en riant.

Il planta un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, le nettoya d'un coup de baguette - ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment sa chemise débraillée - et fila à la cuisine pour récupérer le plateau de pâtisseries.

En retournant à la salle à manger, alors que Scorpius, pantelant, se remettait toujours de son orgasme, Albus lui glissa, avec un clin d'œil indécent :

— J'espère que tu auras encore faim, parce que j'ai un autre dessert qui t'attend.

Albus était d'une vulgarité sans précédent avec lui. Et le pire, c'était que ses mots émoustillaient Scorpius. Ils le rendaient complètement fou. Fou amoureux d'Albus Potter.

.

NdA : Scorpius aura droit à son dessert la semaine prochaine ;) En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et à proposer de nouvelles idées de couples :D


	9. Le dessert

**ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Le dessert**

 _Scorpius Malefoy x Albus Potter_

Quand la porte de sa chambre se referma, Scorpius, complètement excité par les attouchements indécents de son petit-ami pendant le repas, ne perdit pas une seconde et plaqua durement Albus contre le panneau de bois.

— Tu m'avais promis un dessert, je crois ? rappela Scorpius.

Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient d'excitation. Il acquiesça, bien loin de critiquer le traitement que son petit-ami lui faisait subir, et Scorpius lui ravit ses lèvres d'un baiser ardent.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps s'enflammaient. Scorpius dévorait les lèvres d'Albus, meurtrissant sa chair avec passion. Le brun s'accrochait à lui presque désespérément, agrippant sa chemise blanche si fort que Scorpius entendit plusieurs coutures craquer. Il s'en moquait. Ses mains à lui parcouraient le corps d'Albus, caressant tout ce à quoi il pouvait accéder.

Sans lâcher les lèvres du brun, Scorpius passa ses doigts sur la ceinture d'Albus, taquinant la peau sensible de son bas ventre juste en dessous. Il sentit la respiration d'Albus se hacher contre sa bouche.

— Est-ce que je peux avoir mon dessert ? demanda Scorpius d'une voix faussement naïve.

Il glissa ses mains directement sous le caleçon d'Albus qui inspira bruyamment. Lorsque Scorpius enroula ses doigts autour de son érection, Albus gémit carrément, un son exquis que Scorpius trouvait diablement érotique et excitant.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il à nouveau alors qu'Albus semblait incapable de lui répondre autrement que par des gémissements affriolants. Puis-je avoir le dessert que tu m'as si gentiment promis ?

— Oui, expira difficilement Albus dont la voix était aussi tendue que son sexe érigé.

Scorpius sourit, un sourire en coin charmeur et suffisant, puis se mit à genou. Il vit avec une satisfaction indéniable, Albus s'appuyer lourdement contre le panneau de la porte, comme si ses jambes ne pourraient le supporter longtemps et souffler précautionneusement.

Il effaça son sourire indolent lorsqu'il dégrafa la braguette d'Albus, baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, et se retrouva face à son dessert tant attendu.

— Dévergondé, souffla-t-il juste devant le gland tendu d'Albus.

— Obsédé, répondit le jeune Potter d'une voix tremblante de désir.

Scorpius sourit, mais ne le laissa pas patienter plus longtemps, goûtant avec plaisirs à son dessert favori. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le sexe d'Albus qui frémit, puis le titilla de sa langue, joueur.

— Scorpius…

Les gémissements d'Albus l'excitaient autant que de jouer avec son érection et ses désirs. Il jeta un regard vers Albus, qui avait fermé les yeux, puis engloutit sa verge en entier dans sa bouche.

— Par Salazar ! s'exclama Albus.

Scorpius, enhardit par les commentaires plus qu'appréciatifs d'Albus, enfonça le sexe dans sa bouche, enroulant sensuellement sa langue autour.

— Oh oui…

Scorpius se retira pour mieux faire glisser sa langue le long du sexe d'Albus, allant de son gland jusqu'à ses bourses en traçant un sillon humide et brûlant. Puis, alors que les gémissements indécents du brun s'apaisaient, le blond attrapa de nouveau son sexe dans sa bouche.

Albus gémit, Scorpius lécha.

Albus grogna, Scorpius suçota.

Scorpius mordit sensuellement, Albus s'agrippa à ses cheveux.

— Scorpius !

Les halètements d'Albus étaient parfaitement indécents, excitant Scorpius qui engloutissait son sexe avec délectation. Sa salive lubrifiait la verge d'Albus qu'il masturbait de sa bouche.

— Oh oui. Oh oui... Scorpius !

Albus ne se contint pas alors qu'il criait son extase sans retenue, et se libérait complètement de la plus obscène et délicieuse des façons. Il s'accrocha aux fins cheveux blonds de Scorpius jusqu'à les ébouriffer complètement, déversant tout son plaisir sur sa langue pernicieuse.

Lorsque les spasmes jouissifs d'Albus s'apaisèrent, Scorpius se retira doucement, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche peu élégant puis se releva. Les yeux verts d'Albus, troubles, le fixaient avec une adoration non dissimulée.

— Je t'aime, espèce de dévergondé, chuchota-t-il.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, sale obsédé.

Oui, Scorpius aimait Albus Severus Potter, de tout son cœur. Même si son petit-ami n'était qu'un débauché sans limite, qui ne savait pas se tenir à table. Scorpius avait eu raison de craindre le pire pour ce diner de famille. Mais finalement, il s'agissait probablement du meilleur repas de sa vie. Et cela tenait beaucoup au dessert !

.

NdA : Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette petite série sur Albus et Scorpius. Du moins, pour le moment ;) J'adore ce couple, alors il reviendra très probablement ^^'  
La semaine prochaine sera très différente. Je me lance dans des propositions loufoques, mais pas inintéressante x)  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit (ou gros d'ailleurs) commentaire, et à faire des propositions (des plus sérieuses aux plus loufoques). A la semaine prochaine !


	10. La baguette de Slughorn

**ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **La baguette de Slughorn**

 _Horace Slughorn x Filius Flitwick_

Sous sa forme de rat, Peter Pettigrow avait été témoin de bien des choses inavouables. Mais rien ne surpasserait jamais en horreur ce qu'il découvrit ce soir-là à Poudlard.

James et Sirius l'avaient envoyés du côté de la très fermée salle des professeurs, qui jusque-là était restée close et inconnue aux Maraudeurs. Ils estimaient qu'il était temps toutefois de l'ajouter à la carte.

Invisible aux yeux des moins attentifs, Queudver se déplaçait au pied des murs, tapis dans leur ombre. Et lorsque la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Minerva McGonagall et ses piles de copies, Queudver en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière lui et il émit un petit couinement satisfait, content d'avoir encore une fois défié les règlements pour les Maraudeurs.

Le rat glissa contre les murs, resquilla entre les pieds des tables alors que ses moustaches frétillaient, analysant tout ce qui l'entourait. Puis soudainement, une voix gronda au dessus de lui et il s'immobilisa. Pétrifié, il écouta.

— Incomparable… que dis-je, grandiose, Filius, croyez-moi !

Les oreilles de Queudver s'agitèrent. Sa forme animale n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, mais ses sens étaient déformés. Il ne percevait pas son environnement de la même façon que sous sa forme humain. Le sorcier en lui peinait parfois à reconnaître des objets ou des personnes qu'il connaissait pourtant bien. Mais cette fois-ci, il reconnut sans mal Slughorn, le professeur de potions, reconnaissable sans mal aux effluves malodorantes d'apothicaires qu'il dégageait.

— Je ne crois que ce que je vois, répondit la voix fluette et facilement identifiable du professeur de sortilège.

— Je ne fais habituellement pas de démonstration, gronda la voix grave de Slughorn. Mais voyez par vous-même.

La forme énorme du professeur de potions remua et ses robes se soulevèrent. Intrigué, Queudver s'approcha. Il le regretta aussitôt. Slughorn agitait quelque chose de long et rigide en direction de Flitwick. Et l'imagination de sorcier derrière les yeux du rat tournait à plein régime. Queudver s'éloigna sans bruit, pourtant il ne pouvait quitter la pièce avant d'achever sa mission de reconnaissance. De ce fait, il ne rata pas une miette du croustillant dialogue qu'échangeait Slughorn et Flitwick. Et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils échangeaient d'autre !

— Ma foi ! s'extasia Flitwick. Vous ne plaisantez pas Horace. Vos éloges n'étaient pas démérites. Elle est en effet très longue. Très très longue…

— Vous voyez ? s'exclama Slughorn apparemment très fier de lui.

La vision périphérique de Queudver capta un nouveau mouvement de robes de Slughorn et il s'en éloigna le plus possible. Il entendait toujours la discussion tendancieuse et effarante de ses professeurs.

— Longue et épaisse ! poursuivit Slughorn. Tâtez donc son épaisseur, Filius. Je vous en prie.

— Horace, je ne me permettrais pas.

— Allez-y. Ça me fera plaisir…

Queudver vit avec horreur Flitwick tendre le bras et passer la main sous les robes de Slughorn.

— Quelle épaisseur ! S'extasia aussitôt le professeur de sortilèges. Mais vous savez que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, mon cher Horace. La mienne est plus courte, certes, mais elle est capable de bien des tours qui vous ferez perdre la tête.

Cela fut suffisant pour Peter. Abandonnant sa mission initiale, il s'enfuit de la salle des professeurs, avant que

— Avouez que j'ai bien choisi ma baguette, dit Slughorn au moment au Queudver passait la porte.

— Certes. Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, pas l'inverse.

Queudver ne fit pas demi-tour. Il était certain qu'il ferait des cauchemars pendant des années avant d'être débarrassé de ses atroces pensées.

La baguette de Slughorn allait le hanter à vie.

.

NdA : Cette magnifique idée farfelue m'a été suggérée par lilinea, que je remercie. J'espère que ça vous aura plu autant que ça m'a fait rire à écrire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour ce chapitre et à me suggérer d'autres idées aussi farfelues.


	11. Par Salazar

**ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Par Salazar !**

 _Salazar Serpentard x Harry Potter_

Salazar Serpentard était toujours représenté sur les tableaux avec une prestance qui ne laissait aucun observateur indifférent. Drago l'avait toujours admiré pour cela. Mais il devait admettre que le fondateur de sa maison était encore plus impressionnant en personne. Le créateur de Poudlard se tenait devant lui, caressant négligemment l'énorme serpent qui entourait ses épaules. Mais il n'était pas seul. Potter l'accompagnait, bavardant tranquillement avec le grand mage comme s'il s'agissait de son meilleur pote.

— Dis-moi Harry, disait la voix grave et envoûtante de Serpentard, as-tu déjà vu la Chambre des Secrets ?

— Oui, durant ma deuxième année à Poudlard, répondit Potter d'un ton qui excéda Drago outre mesure.

— Mais as-tu déjà vu son véritable secret ? Son véritable but ?

Drago fut satisfait de voir Potter faire non de la tête. Mais son enchantement se brisa rapidement lorsque Serpentard ajouta :

— Je vais te le montrer.

Potter et Salazar se dérobèrent à la vue de Drago. Le blond se précipita à leur suite. Il ne les voyait plus mais il entendait leurs pas quelques mètres devant lui. Il captait les chuchotements de leurs voix sans les comprendre, ainsi que les frottements de la cape de Salazar et le glissement du serpent sur le sol. Lorsqu'il franchit une porte noire ornée de basilics aux crocs acérées, la voix de Salazar s'éleva à nouveau.

— Voilà la Chambre des Secrets, Harry, dit le grand mage. La chambre de tous mes secrets...

Drago pressa le pas, désireux lui aussi de découvrir les secrets du grand Salazar Serpentard. Finalement, il rattrapa Potter et le fondateur de sa maison. La vision qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle.

La Chambre des Secrets était magnifique, une suite somptueuse aux couleurs vert et argent qu'il affectionnait. Des motifs complexes serpentaient sur les murs, rendant hommage au grand homme qui les avait créés. Mais ce ne fut pas la chambre qui attira le regard de Drago.

Juste devant le lit royal recouvert de draps en satin vert sapin se tenaient Potter et Serpentard. Et ils se tenaient littéralement. Les mains de Potter s'accrochaient aux robes lourdes et épaisses de Salazar alors que les longs doigts du fondateur encadraient le visage de Harry pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

Il l'embrassait !

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Leurs lèvres se caressaient sensuellement et Drago aperçut la pointe d'une langue venant taquiner l'autre.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. La vue des deux corps enlacés, bien loin de le répugner, l'excitait curieusement. Son ventre se tordait délicieusement d'envie et son coeur battait un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine. Les deux sorciers, comme répondant à un fantasme inavoué de Drago, se dévoraient l'un l'autre alors que le serpent se lovait autour des épaules de ses deux nouveaux maîtres.

Alors que Drago perdait peu à peu le contrôle de sa respiration qui devenait erratique, Salazar lâcha la bouche de Potter. Drago crut, pendant un bref instant qu'il pourrait retrouver une respiration normale. Puis le fondateur se glissa dans le cou du Gryffondor pour lui susurrer des mots en Fourchelangue et le coeur de Drago s'emballa.

Les sifflements lui parvenaient et l'émoustillaient incommensurablement. Il ne comprenait pas le Fourchelangue mais les joues délicieusement roses de Potter lui laissaient imaginer les commentaires érotiquement indécents que Salazar lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

Drago sentait son propre corps s'échauffer, attisé par le spectacle d'érotisme que le fondateur lui offrait avec Potter. Les robes lourdes tombèrent au sol, suivi par l'uniforme de Potter. Il déboutonna sa chemise, dégrafa son pantalon jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se retrouvent complètement nu, splendeurs divines se dévoilant pour Drago qui se retenait à grande peine de gémir d'envie.

Toutefois, lorsque le créateur de la Chambre des Secrets poussa Potter sur le lit pour venir le chevaucher glorieusement, Drago ne put se retenir.

— Par Salazar ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux sorciers le virent enfin, mais bien loin de le rejeter, ils lui sourirent. Tous les deux. Avec un regard dangereusement excitant. Potter lui adressa même un clin d'oeil.

— Joins-toi à nous, Drago, offrit Serpentard en lui tendant la main.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il sans même réfléchir.

Il attrapa la main du fondateur et se coula dans le lit entre les corps dénudés de Potter et du grand mage puis...

... il se réveilla dans son propre lit.

— Par Salazar, souffla Drago dans l'obscurité du dortoir.

Il haletait, parfaitement excité par l'étrange rêve érotique qu'il venait de faire.

— Maudit Potter, jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il repoussa les couvertures, dévoilant l'érection qui tendait son pantalon de pyjama et se leva.

Il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Très froide.

.

NdA : C'est Charlie3216 qui m'a proposé le Salazar/Harry et j'avoue que l'idée m'a tout de suite beaucoup plu. Mais il n'est pas facile de faire cohabiter Harry Potter avec l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, mort depuis longtemps... J'espère que cette petite mise en scène vous aura plu !  
Je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre la semaine dernière, par manque d'inspiration et de temps pour écrire aussi. Mais je me rattraperai ;)  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et à proposer de nouveaux couples pour les prochains chapitres ! :D


	12. Godric tout puissant !

**ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Godric tout puissant !**

 _Godric Gryffondor x Drago Malefoy_

Harry connaissait bien le miroir du Risèd. Il se rappelait particulièrement bien de l'image de famille parfaite qu'il était habitué à lui renvoyer. D'ordinaire, quand Harry regardait dans ce miroir magique, porte des fantasmes les plus profonds, il voyait Lily et James qui l'entouraient avec des sourires tendres et des regard bienveillants.

Mais le reflet de ses parents laissait place, à cet instant, à un spectacle bien différent.

Son image dans le miroir du Risèd se fondait progressivement en un personnage qu'il mit du temps à reconnaître. Ses épis noirs hirsutes s'éclaircirent et s'allongèrent. Une barbe de la même couleur vint décorer sa mâchoire carrée. Il grandit également de plusieurs centimètres et gagna en carrure. Harry passa la main sur sa joue, en même temps que son reflet mais il ne sentit pas cette épaisse toison qui n'était qu'une illusion du miroir. Il écarta légèrement les bras et les pans de ses lourdes robes rouge et or dévoilèrent une épée à la garde incrustée de rubis qui pendait à sa ceinture.

— Godric Gryffondor, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, reconnaissant enfin le personnage qui apparaissait dans le miroir à sa place.

Le fondateur lui offrit un sourire quelque peu arrogant puis se tourna vers le cadre du miroir où un nouveau personnage se profilait.

— Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry, reconnaissant cette fois-ci sans mal les mèches pâlichonnes et le menton pointu du Serpentard.

Malefoy ne le regardait pas, du moins pas vraiment. Il fixait le reflet de Harry à l'apparence de Godric Gryffondor dans le miroir. Mais il n'arborait pas l'habituel regard dégoûté et présomptueux qu'il lui réservait. Il observait le fondateur avec une admiration non dissimulée, une apparence que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Hormis peut-être quand ils étaient en double de cours de potion avec l'autre cornichon de Rogue.

Toutefois, même si Harry savait que Malefoy adorait et respectait Rogue, il était presque certain que le jeune Serpentard n'observait jamais son directeur de maison comme _ça_ , avec une lueur languissante et adoratrice dans les yeux. Mais à cet instant, il ne se gênait pas pour dévorer des yeux le fondateur qui n'en semblait aucunement embarrassé. Au contraire, Gryffondor tendit son bras vers Malefoy qui répondit à son invitation en se glissant jusqu'à son torse.

— Quoi ? souffla Harry effaré.

Il n'était toutefois pas au bout de ses surprises. Après les avoir observés s'examiner l'un l'autre absurdement langoureusement dans le blanc des yeux et s'être longuement demandé pourquoi il s'attardait encore devant ce stupide miroir clairement détraqué, Harry s'étrangla face au curieux spectacle que le miroir du Risèd lui offrait, ou plutôt lui imposait.

Dans la glace enchantée, Malefoy glissa sensuellement le long du torse de Gryffondor, caressant voluptueusement son corps au passage. Puis il s'agenouilla devant Godric et Harry, qui ne parvenait mystérieusement pas à décoller son regard du miroir, ne savait pas qu'il pouvait rougir autant.

— Bordel ! jura-t-il lorsque Malefoy dégrafa habillement – trop habillement – les pantalons de Godric Gryffondor et en sortit une érection impressionnante.

Le fondateur murmura quelque chose que Harry déchiffra comme un indécent "Suce-moi, mon garçon", mais il ne parvint pas à détourner son regard lorsque Malefoy s'exécuta, attrapant délicatement le gland turgescent de Gryffondor entre ses lèvres.

Comme subjugué, Harry contempla l'étrange couple impudique dans le miroir. Malefoy s'appliquait sur le sexe du grand mage – ou le grand sexe du mage –, léchant et suçant avec concentration. Godric profitait sans gêne des attentions du jeune Malefoy. Sa bouche s'entrouvrait et Harry devinait ses soupirs d'extase dans le miroir silencieux.

Horrifié et fasciné en même temps, Harry ne parvenait à détacher son regard du grand et honorable Godric Gryffondor prenant son plaisir sur la langue de Drago Malefoy. Le jeune Gryffondor aurait dû en être tout bonnement scandalisé ou dégoûté, mais il n'en était rien. Bien au contraire, il se sentait envoûté et tout à fait excité par ce spectacle de débauche et de luxure. Son pantalon se faisait particulièrement étroit au niveau de son entrejambe alors que l'image de Malefoy dans le miroir appliquait des va-et-vient que Harry imaginait délicieux sur la verge de Godric. Harry enviait le fondateur qui se prélassait sous les caresses les plus intimes de Malefoy, gémissant silencieusement son plaisir dans le miroir, les yeux clos. Il aurait aimé être à sa place pour se délecter des traitements du Serpentard. Lui qui maniait si bien sa langue dans tous leurs échanges devait faire des merveilles sur le sexe du fondateur.

Harry essayait de le deviner et son corps réagissait de lui-même. Son propre pénis durcissait de seconde en seconde alors qu'il continuait à observer Malefoy offrant une magnifique fellation à Godric Gryffondor. Il imaginait son propre sexe dans l'antre chaude et humide de Malefoy quand l'image du blond sur le miroir avalait la hampe de Gryffondor. Il imaginait les délicieux frissons et la jouissance qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il était à la place du fondateur de Poudlard à cet instant.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry laissa sa propre main glisser jusqu'à la bosse proéminente qui déformait son pantalon. S'il voulait la preuve que le petit spectacle dans le miroir l'excitait, il la tenait sans équivoque entre ses doigts. Et les personnages dans le miroir du Risèd ne faisaient rien pour atténuer son excitation. La bouche de Malefoy engloutissait goulument le sexe de Godric qui s'agrippait aux cheveux blonds et fins.

Après un coup d'œil circulaire pour s'assurer qu'il était seul, Harry plongea la main directement dans son caleçon et enroula ses doigts autour de son érection avec un soupir de contentement. Lentement, précautionneusement, il entama des va-et-vient au rythme des lèvres de Malefoy sur la hampe du fondateur de Poudlard. Face au miroir, Harry caressa doucement son gland humide de son pouce et soupira de nouveau.

— Godric tout puissant ! Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Harry arracha promptement sa main de son caleçon comme si soudainement il était infesté de Doxys. Il tomba alors sur les yeux gris du _vrai_ Malefoy et il rougit furieusement.

— Mal… Malefoy, balbutia-t-il incapable d'une meilleure réplique.

Ses joues le brûlaient atrocement et du coin de l'œil, il voyait le couple dans le miroir s'affairer avec davantage d'ardeur encore. Ce qui ne l'aidait définitivement pas à se calmer ou à se concentrer sur son pire ennemi en chair et en os.

— Ah, je vois, ricana Malefoy avec un sourire espiègle. Le héros du monde sorcier s'admire tellement qu'il s'offre un petit plaisir face à son reflet dans le miroir.

— Non, ce n'est pas…

— Je te laisse à tes plaisirs solitaires, l'interrompit Malefoy. Mais pense à moi la prochaine fois que tu as besoin d'un _coup de main_ , ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Je n'ai… Quoi ?! s'étonna Harry.

Mais Malefoy était déjà parti. Et le Gryffondor fixait la porte, pantois, les yeux aussi écarquillés que lorsqu'il avait découvert l'image de Malefoy dans le miroir du Risèd. Pourtant, l'étrange démonstration de débauche du miroir n'étonnait même plus son esprit, désormais dominé par une seule question : Malefoy venait-il vraiment de lui proposer une séance de masturbation ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour le découvrir, aussi il s'élança à la suite du blond.

— Eh ! Malefoy, attends !

.

NdA : La suite logique de la nouvelle précédente, vous ne trouvez pas ? ;) Et la fin la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :D


	13. Les caleçons de Merlin

Ce chapitre fait suite aux deux précédents : "Par Salazar !" et "Godric tout puissant !". Il clôture (en quelque sorte) cette nouvelle série de Drarry, même si je me laisse une ouverture pour une possible suite. Sauf qu'il faut que je m'arrête un jour, sinon ce n'est pas une nouvelle que je vais écrire mais un véritable roman.

Bonne lecture ^^

 **ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Les caleçons de Merlin**

 _Harry Potter x Drago Malefoy_

— Malefoy, attends !

L'appel de Potter lui arracha un sourire en coin et il se retourna dans un claquement de cape à faire pâlir de jalousie Severus Rogue lui-même, pour se retrouver face à un Potter passablement essoufflé et parfaitement rougissant.

— Déjà fini ? s'enquit-il avec un sourcil élégamment arqué.

— Oui. Euh.. Non, bafouilla-t-il. C'est juste que je… Le miroir… Quoi ?

Drago se retint de pouffer à grand peine. Potter était hilarant, balbutiant adorablement des explications sans queue ni tête en rougissant.

— Tu n'avais pas à abandonner tes activités libidineuses et impudiques pour moi, lui offrit presque galamment Drago. Je ne raconterai à personne que le survivant se tripote devant son propre reflet.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qu'il trouvait parfaitement cocasse mais qui ne fit absolument pas rire Potter.

— J'ai du mal à y croire, répliqua le Gryffondor. Et je ne me tripote pas devant mon propre reflet.

Drago arqua ses deux sourcils blonds, faussement perplexe.

—Enfin, pas vraiment, se corrigea Potter en notant le scepticisme du Serpentard. Le miroir montre les désirs les…

Il s'interrompit juste avant de révéler un secret que Drago imaginait croustillant à souhait.

— Oui ? l'incita-t-il en prétendant se désintéresser de la conversation en examinant ses ongles.

—Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir partager ce genre de choses avec toi, rétorqua Potter d'un ton grinçant.

— Tu as tort, je suis un expert dans ce domaine. Je pourrais même te donner quelques conseils.

— Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça, l'interrompit Potter. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours là…

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Drago lui emboîta immédiatement le pas.

— Parce que tu as besoin d'un coup de main, peut-être ? proposa sournoisement Drago en suivant le Gryffondor dans le couloir.

Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il cherchait à tout prix à attirer l'attention de Potter sur lui. Mais la scène de luxure que le Gryffondor lui avait offert dans la salle au miroir lui rappelait ce rêve de débauche qui l'avait réveillé quelques nuits plus tôt. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien comment le Salazar de son songe l'avait entrainé directement dans les bras du Gryffondor, pour des sensations inoubliables et incomparables.

— Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ton aide pour _ça_ , Malefoy, siffla Potter en continuant à avancer.

— En es-tu certain ? insista le blond. Tu ne sembles pas tout à fait à l'aise avec la chose. Je pourrais t'être extrêmement utile.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas comment, renifla Potter d'un ton suffisant qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Drago tira sur son bras et le força à s'arrêter.

— Tu veux une démonstration ? questionna-t-il narquoisement.

— Par les caleçons de Merlin, Malefoy, non ! répondit immédiatement Potter.

Le ton outré du Gryffondor était quelque peu amusant, mais son refus persistant ennuyait Drago. Il roula des yeux, et nota soudainement quelque chose d'intéressant. Son sourire aurait difficilement pu se faire plus carnassier.

— Laisse-moi au moins t'embrasser, requit subitement Drago.

— Pardon ?

— Laisse-moi t'embrasser, répéta le blond plus doucement, savourant chaque mot avec délectation.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?

Avec un sourire en coin indolent, Drago indiqua nonchalamment du doigt le plafond. Potter leva les yeux avec exaspération puis se figea.

— Oh…

— Nous sommes sous le gui, indiqua inutilement Drago.

Potter lui renvoya un regard noir, pourtant il ne recula pas.

— Il est de coutume de s'embrasser sous une branche de gui, précisa Drago.

— Et il est de coutume de fermer la bouche quand on s'embrasse, rétorqua Potter.

Drago ne put empêcher son sourire en coin de s'étirer.

— Je me vois dans l'obligation de te contredire, contesta-t-il avec un sourire irrépressible dans la voix. Tu n'es décidément pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, Potter. Il est largement préférable d'ouvrir la bouche pour…

Potter l'interrompit de la plus inappropriée des manières, pourtant Drago ne put lui en vouloir. Parce que, sous la branche de gui, leurs lèvres se scellaient enfin en un baiser brusque et passionné qui enivrait Drago. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Potter pour se soutenir, alors que le baiser rendait ses jambes flageolantes.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser en glissant sa langue vers les lèvres sensuelles de Potter pour lui prouver qu'il était définitivement préférable d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'embrasser, le brun s'éloigna brusquement, les joues délicieusement rouges.

— Malefoy, je…

Drago déglutit, attendant anxieusement que Potter finisse sa phrase. Il aurait préféré qu'il continue à l'embrasser parce que, par les caleçons de Merlin, c'était bien meilleur encore que tous les rêves qu'il aurait pu faire.

Mais Potter choisit de laisser sa remarque et leur baiser en suspens. Il fit un pas en arrière, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, rougit furieusement comme s'il prenait soudainement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis s'enfuit. Littéralement.

Sidéré, Drago le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir. Mais lorsque Potter eut disparu de sa vue, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait et quelque peu arrogant qui ne le quitta pas de toute la soirée.

Un vrai baiser était définitivement meilleur qu'un rêve. Et même si Potter ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, il était certain que c'était meilleur qu'une stupide séance de tripotage devant le miroir.

Crétin de Potter…

.

NdA : Vous remarquerez que j'ai complètement abandonné la contrainte des 520 mots par chapitre. Disons que maintenant, c'est plutôt 520 mots minimum ;)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à proposer de nouveaux couples (si vous ne m'arrêtez pas, je vais faire uniquement du Harry/Drago !).


	14. Tu as déjà embrassé un mec ?

On change un peu des Drarry (même si en traînant un peu sur internet, j'ai trouvé des dizaines et des dizaines d'idées (*.*) pour d'autres Drarry - et donc j'en écrirais encore !). Toutefois, je n'abandonne pas encore Drago, pour une nouvelle un peu moins amusante que les précédentes ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

 **ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Tu as déjà embrassé un mec ?**

 _Blaise Zabini x Drago Malefoy_

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Serpentard, mais Drago restait imperméable à l'ambiance festive. Les souvenirs des derniers événements au Manoir le hantaient et il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser.

— Tu as déjà embrassé un mec ?

La question de Blaise le surprit mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner par le jeune homme à moitié ivre.

— En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante.

Blaise éclata de rire et s'assit indécemment sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Drago, s'affalant à moitié sur lui. Le blond tenta de le repousser, sans succès.

— Tout le monde s'amuse ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort pour une conversation normale. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin à ruminer.

— Avec ce qui se passe dehors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous amusez, rétorqua Drago.

Blaise ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il posa son verre en chancelant et s'affala encore d'avantage sur le blond.

— On est du bon côté, mec, affirma-t-il.

— Vraiment ? grinça Drago en repoussant Blaise suffisamment pour éviter son haleine alcoolisée.

— Vraiment ! lui assura Blaise avec l'assurance et la détermination d'un ivrogne.

Le nez de Drago se fronça de dégoût.

— Qu'on soit du bon ou du mauvais côté, ça ne change rien, affirma-t-il. La guerre fait des victimes dans les deux camps.

— Alors autant profiter de la vie, salua Blaise en rattrapant son verre pour le lever en un toast qu'il était le seul à partager.

— Si tu le dis, souffla Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaise lui paraissait pathétique. Ils étaient tous pathétiques. Pathétiquement faibles. Ils étaient parfaitement faibles et pitoyables devant le Maître qui prenait les vies de ses ennemis comme de ses fidèles, avec une aisance et un détachement effroyable. Drago l'avait trop souvent vu pour s'amuser avec une innocence qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdue.

— Alors ?

Les mots de Blaise exhalaient l'ivresse et l'insouciance.

— Alors quoi ? siffla-t-il en essayant à nouveau de repousser son camarade trop envahissant.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé un mec ? réitéra Zabini.

Drago serra les mâchoires avant de finalement répondre :

— Non.

— Et tu n'as pas envie d'essayer ? le taquina Blaise en passant son bras autour des épaules de Drago.

Le blond lui arracha son verre qui tanguait dangereusement au dessus de ses genoux avant la catastrophe inévitable qui se profilait.

—Pas vraiment, non, grogna-t-il en posant le verre sur le sol où il ne pourrait abimer que la pierre et pas ses vêtement hors de prix. Zabini, pourquoi ne pas me dire où tu veux en venir ?

— J'ai envie de t'embrasser, déclara Blaise dans un souffle enivré.

Drago s'apprêtait à envoyer paître l'autre Serpentard d'une tirade acerbe quand il croisa son regard un peu trouble mais fixe. Désespérément fixé sur lui. Et elle était là, cette lueur de désespoir au fond des yeux de Blaise. Elle faisait écho à l'angoisse qui étreignait le cœur de Drago et qui lui nouait les tripes. Cette peur, sans limite, de ne jamais voir le soleil se lever. Cette crainte épouvantable et ce regret amer de ne peut-être pas avoir fait le bon choix.

Cette étreinte angoissante était intolérable à subir. Mais elle était insupportable à observer dans les yeux de son ami.

— Alro… Alors ? répéta Blaise en réussissant l'exploit de buter sur les deux ridicules syllabes du mot.

Mais Drago n'avait pas envie de rire. Il n'avait plus non plus envie de repousser Blaise.

— Alors autant profiter de la vie, souffla-t-il.

Sa gorge, douloureusement serrée, l'empêchait de parler correctement. Alors il renonça à ajouter quoi que ce soit et il se pencha vers Blaise. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser délicat et hésitant.

Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, pourtant Drago capta les fragrances littéralement enivrantes de Blaise. L'alcool imbibait sa bouche, mais Drago nota une pointe de cannelle, senteur douce et épicée qui, étrangement, correspondait parfaitement à son camarade de Serpentard.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à peine un instant plus tard, Drago pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de Blaise sur ses lèvres.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, silencieux et, par delà l'éclat d'angoisse qui brillait toujours dans ses pupilles, Blaise sourit. Un sourire charmeur et indolent, presque victorieux, mais épouvantablement triste. Et le sourire de Drago ne faisait que miroir au sien.

En titubant, Blaise se releva, quittant enfin le fauteuil de Drago, qui pourtant aurait bien aimé garder sa chaleur encore un peu auprès de lui. Il ramassa son verre, le leva à la santé de Drago et l'avala cul sec.

Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour oublier les horreurs qui les attendaient à l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard.

.

NdA : En relisant, je me rends compte que c'était vraiment moins drôle que les chapitres précédents, mais j'aime aussi écrire des choses plus triste de temps en temps. Ça vous a plu quand même ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à proposer d'autres idées (je n'oublie pas les propositions que vous m'avez faites, je suis en train d'y réfléchir). A bientôt ! :D


	15. Moi le Magicien

Je décline toutes responsabilités sur ce chapitre dont le "couple" m'a été suggéré par Nena14. Je dois dire que je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite (il faut dire que le pairing est quand même très particulier). Mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien poster du tout.

Bonne lecture !

 **ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Moi le Magicien**

 _Olivier Dubois x Gilderoy Lockhart_

À Poudlard, Olivier Dubois aimait le Quidditch, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Les cours, certes nécessaires, ne l'intéressaient que partiellement. Il préférait, de loin, se trouver sur le terrain de Quidditch et mettre en place de nouvelles stratégies pour son équipe.

Mais depuis le début de l'année, la situation avait quelque peu évolué. Dubois se passionnait toujours autant pour le Quidditch. Mais il adorait désormais les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, enseignés par l'admirable et talentueux Gilderoy Lockhart.

— J'avançais dans les marécages avec précautions.

Olivier n'avait pas compris immédiatement ce qui l'enthousiasmait autant dans ces cours. Après tout, il n'en avait jamais été un grand fan. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait bien pu changer pour sa sixième année.

— Je me faisais prudent car je savais quel danger rodait !

Olivier soupira, en même temps que la moitié des filles de la classe. Le grand changement dans les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cette année-là, tenait en le professeur lui-même. Gilderoy Lockhart. Quel homme fantastique !

Même sans s'intéresser aux forces du mal, Olivier se laissait transporter par les aventures fabuleuses du professeur Lockhart.

— C'est alors qu'entouré par ces immondes créatures sorties tout doit des enfers, je sortis ma baguette !

Olivier sursauta, en même temps que ses deux voisines, alors que Lockhart tirait sa baguette de sa robe et la dirigeait vers des ennemis invisibles.

— Le premier sort les effleura à peine et elles contrattaquèrent. Toutes en même temps ! Contre moi, seul…

Les doigts d'Olivier s'enfoncèrent dans le bois du bureau. Penché sur le pan de la table, il ne perdait pas une miette du récit d'aventure de Lockhart.

— Mais, grâce à une maîtrise parfaite des défenses contre les forces du mal, après tout on n'obtient pas l'ordre de Merlin troisième classe pour rien, je pus m'en tirer sans la moindre égratignure. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu gagner une nouvelle fois le prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo.

Lockhart ponctua son histoire d'un sourire ensorceleur et Olivier soupira.

— Bien, déclara Lockhart avec un sourire en coin des plus charmants. Je pense que vous avez appris bien assez pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller. Et n'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre sur le kelpy et je vous raconterai comment j'ai réussi à en faire sortir d'un puits un jour.

Dans le désordre des élèves rangeant leurs affaires pour quitter la salle de classe, Olivier se redressa comme un ressort et courut quasiment jusqu'au bureau de Lockhart écartant sans ménagement Percy qui comptait très certainement poser une question ennuyeuse au possible.

— Professeur, appela Olivier. Superbe récit, vraiment ! Il est difficile de croire que vous ayez pu vivre toutes ces aventures. C'est tout bonnement prodigieux !

Le sourire aux dents étincelantes de Lockhart aurait pu l'éblouir si Olivier n'avait pas déjà été complètement subjugué par le professeur. Son cœur s'emballa et il perdit le reste de sa phrase.

— Allons, mon garçon, lui répondit Gilderoy. N'oubliez pas que je suis membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les forces du mal !

Olivier déglutit.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Le sourire charmeur de Lockhart fit fondre le pauvre cœur d'Olivier.

— Je me demandais si… si vous pouviez signer mon exemplaire de « Voyages avec les vampires », balbutia-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

Lockhart éclata d'un rire magnifique.

— Mais tout à fait, mon garçon !

Il sortit une plume de paon d'un pan de sa robe dans un geste élégant et déposa son autographe avec virtuosité.

— Voilà. Maintenant, filez mon garçon. Vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour votre cours de Potions, n'est-ce pas ?

— N… non, bafouilla Olivier.

— Exactement, lui répondit Lockhart toujours avec un sourire éclatant.

Il adressa un clin d'œil complice à Olivier qui crut soudainement défaillir et il dut réunir tout son courage de brave Gryffondor pour quitter la pièce. En sortant, il croisa à nouveau Percy qui le dévisageait avec un regard dubitatif, mais préféra l'ignorer, non sans rougir.

Olivier était un joueur de Quidditch exceptionnel que rien ne pouvait impressionner sur le terrain. Pourtant, pour une raison qui lui échappait toujours, il était particulièrement pathétique et intimidé en face de Gilderoy Lockhart. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec son sourire éclatant.

Un sourire qui faisait mystérieusement palpiter son cœur et colorer ses joues.

Olivier soupira.

Vivement le prochain cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

.

NdA : Celui-ci m'a donné du fil à retordre, et je n'ai pas pu imaginer Lockhart et Olivier échanger plus que ça. Ça aurait été trop bizarre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (je réponds à tout le monde normalement) et à proposer d'autres couples bizarres ^^


	16. Maraudeur un jour

Après un pairing très particulier la semaine dernière, je reviens avec un couple plus commun, qui m'a beaucoup plus inspiré (vous en jugerez par la longueur du chapitre ^^).

Bonne lecture !

 **ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Maraudeur un jour...**

 _Sirius Black x Remus Lupin_

À travers les interstices des volets délabrés, la lumière du soleil filtrait, éclairant doucement l'état déplorable de la chambre. Les rayons interceptaient les grains de poussières flottant paresseusement dans l'air au dessus de l'homme endormi. Le calme d'après la tempête régnait alors que le dormeur se tournait dans le lit, s'éveillant peu à peu. Sirius se glissa dans cette sérénité presque religieuse, les bras chargés de victuailles qu'il déposa à même le sol avant de venir s'accroupir au chevet de Remus.

— Hey, Lunard, appela-t-il doucement dans la pénombre.

Les couvertures remuèrent et une tête aux cheveux hirsutes en émergea.

— Sirius ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Le brun lui sourit tendrement.

— Bien dormi ma belle au bois dormant ? plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur que les yeux de loup-garou de Remus ne pouvaient louper même dans l'obscurité toute relative de la chambre.

— Comment est-ce que tu connais la belle au bois dormant ? s'étonna Remus d'une voix rauque et faible qui serrait douloureusement de cœur de Sirius.

Il n'en laissa rien paraître et son sourire s'agrandit.

— Lily, répondit-il simplement.

Remus fronça les sourcils quelques instants puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire hésitant qui fit s'emballer le cœur de Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sirius ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se redresser.

Sirius l'en empêcha en appuyant doucement sur son épaule pour qu'il se rallonge contre les coussins. Le loup-garou grimaça et le cœur de Sirius se serra à nouveau.

— Je t'ai apporté à manger, indiqua-t-il d'un ton plus enthousiaste que ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Un vrai festin ! J'ai aussi pris des pansements de l'infirmerie pour te remettre en état.

Inquiet, Sirius fixait l'ignoble balafre qui barrait la joue de Remus et qui avait laissé une trace ensanglantée sur les oreillers. Les nuits de pleine lune étaient affreusement douloureuses pour Remus. Et Sirius se sentait impuissant à l'observer souffrir ainsi. Son estomac se tordait, non de dégoût, mais de ne pouvoir l'aider davantage.

— J'ai ton porridge préféré, des saucisses et du lard, énuméra-t-il en trainant la nourriture à lui. Tu dois être affamé après cette nuit. Il faut soigner cette balafre aussi, indiqua-t-il en désignant la joue de Remus. Tu vas avoir une sacrée cicatrice. Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ça plutôt sexy ?

Il tenta de soigner la plaie avec un coton imbibé d'antiseptique tout en lui enfonçant une cuillère de porridge dans la bouche, mais Remus l'arrêta, mettant fin à son babillage incessant. Ses mains, serrées autour des poignets de Sirius, étaient lamentablement faibles et tremblantes. Sirius aurait pu en pleurer.

— Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda à nouveau Remus.

— On prend toujours soin de toi après la pleine lune, tenta-t-il.

— Je ne veux pas vous imposer ça, répliqua immédiatement le loup-garou d'une voix rauque. On n'est plus à Poudlard. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

— Tu peux te débrouiller seul ? répéta Sirius incrédule. Bon sang, Lunard, tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es encore mis ? Et tu ne veux même pas aller voir Pomfresh.

— On n'est plus à Poudlard, marmonna à nouveau Remus.

— Exactement, rétorqua Sirius. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus à trouver d'excuse minable pour manquer les cours pour passer la journée avec toi.

Remus baissa la tête.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça, Sirius ? demanda-t-il lamentablement.

— Parce que je...

Sirius s'étrangla sur ses propres mots. Lui qui pouvait déclamer les déclaration les plus insolentes d'un ton indolent à n'importe qui se retrouvait soudain sans voix face à Remus. Celui à qui il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, car il ne l'accepterait jamais.

— Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours, déclara-t-il donc avec un petit sourire en coin.

— James et Peter ne sont pas là, répliqua Remus.

— Et ils sont bien idiots de t'avoir abandonné ainsi ! contra-t-il avec véhémence.

En réalité, Sirius était plutôt content que James et Peter ne soient pas là. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, il se voyaient beaucoup moins souvent. James étaient avec Lily, Peter se débrouillait et Remus... Remus voulait toujours être seul. Même durant la pleine lune. Surtout durant la pleine lune. Et ça, Sirius ne pouvait le supporter. La faiblesse du loup-garou après sa transformation constituait son excuse pour passer du temps avec Remus. Un moment qu'il appréciait d'autant plus qu'il était seul avec lui. Sans Peter. Sans James. Sans Lily.

Juste Remus et lui.

— Allez, laisse-moi t'aider, Rem.

Sirius n'en revenait pas de devoir supplier Lunard pour lui venir en aide alors que le corps tout entier de son ami était un appel au secours glaçant. Sa joue était couverte de sang, ses bras lacérés et ses épaules couvertes d'ecchymoses. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se cachait encore sous les couvertures. Plus que jamais, Remus avait besoin de lui. Pourtant, il refusait son aide.

Sirius aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Remus ne demandait jamais rien. Alors même qu'il en avait désespérément besoin, le loup-garou ne mendiait jamais. Sirius avait mis longtemps à comprendre que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une espèce de fierté mal placée. Remus, gênée, ne voulait simplement pas être un poids pour ses amis. Il ne pensait pas les mériter et Sirius ne l'en aimait que davantage.

Il l'observa de longues secondes, lui offrant son regard de chien battu le plus attendrissant et Remus le lâcha enfin. Avec un sourire satisfait digne d'un petit chiot se réjouissant devant son maître, Sirius attrapa le matériel médical et essuya le sang séché sur la joue de Remus.

— Merci, souffla le loup-garou.

Sirius accepta ses remerciements avec un sourire qu'il espérait à la fois charmant et charmeur puis apposa une compresse sur la mâchoire du loup.

— Maintenant, montre moi le reste, lui enjoignit-il doucement.

— Je m'en occuperai, grogna Remus.

— Aurais-tu peur de te déshabiller devant moi, Lunard ? le taquina Sirius avec un clin d'oeil suggestif.

Remus le fixa d'un regard blasé, ni vraiment amusé, ni vraiment gêné.

— Non.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de protester et il s'enroula dans les couvertures pour cacher ses blessures. Il tournait délibérément le dos à Sirius qui avait une vue imprenable sur les marques rouges de ses épaules. L'Animagus se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de s'indigner davantage. Cela ne servirait qu'à braquer Remus encore plus, il en était certain.

— Au moins, mange quelque chose, essaya Sirius.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

Remus était têtu, mais Sirius l'était bien plus encore.

— Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, tu le sais ? s'impatienta-t-il. Tu es sûr que tu es bien un loup-garou et pas un, je ne sais pas… âne-garou ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement mais Sirius le vit se tendre avant de finalement soupirer.

— Sirius ? appela-t-il et l'Animagus capta dans sa voix le sourire qui trahissait son humeur plus légère.

— Oui ?

— Tais-toi.

Sirius ne s'en offusqua pas. Et puis, il était bien capable de prendre soin de Remus sans parler. Alors, sans ménagement et sans hésitation, il se glissa dans le lit à côté de Remus. Le loup-garou se tendit à nouveau mais il ne protesta pas. Il ne se retourna pas non plus. Doucement, précautionneusement, Sirius enroula son bras autour du torse abimé de Remus et vint se coller à son dos meurtri. Il resta ainsi immobile, offrant son soutien silencieux à un loup-garou plus que récalcitrant. Mais lorsque Remus se détendit finalement contre lui avec un léger soupir, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement.

— Sirius ?

— Tu veux toujours que je m'en aille ?

Remus laissa passer quelques respirations profondes et plusieurs battements de cœur précipités avant de finalement répondre :

— Reste.

Plus heureux et satisfait que jamais, Sirius resserra doucement son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure mordorée de Remus.

.

NdA : En réfléchissant à cet OS, je crois bien que je suis (re)tombée amoureuse du Sirius/Remus (ce couple aurait tellement pu être dans les livres... T.T). J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de ces deux-là, pour qui, je pense, je pourrais écrire indéfiniment. Et vous, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à suggérer de nouveaux couples !  
A la semaine prochaine, pour la suite ;)


	17. Maraudeur toujours

Ce chapitre fait suite au précédant dans lequel Sirius prenait soin de Remus après la pleine lune. L'avertissement pour les propos graphiques et explicites commencent à prendre sens ici ;)

Bonne lecture !

 **ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Maraudeur toujours**

 _Sirius Black x Remus Lupin_

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets usés et plongeaient la chambre dans une ambiance tamisée et douce. Sous les couvertures, les deux hommes s'entrelaçaient tendrement. Sirius serrait le torse meurtri de Remus contre sa poitrine et sentait son propre corps s'embraser. Chaque frôlement et chaque caresse dérobée l'enflammaient. La peau chaude et délicate de Remus sous ses doigts lui donnait des envies libidineuses. Son odeur imprégnait les draps et faisait palpiter son cœur.

Il avait chaud.

Divinement chaud.

Du bout de ses doigts, il traçait des lignes délicieuses sur la chair tentatrice de Remus. Avec légèreté, il naviguait sur son torse, redessinant la ligne discrète de ses pectoraux et les vagues saillantes de ses côtes. Il caressait avec attention les cicatrices, anciennes et nouvelles, s'appliquant à ne pas le blesser.

La pulpe de ses doigts remonta jusqu'à son épaule écorchée, parcourut son bras aux muscles secs et tomba sur sa taille. Avec un peu plus d'audace, sa main chemina sur les sillons de ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent sur son passage. Finalement, il s'arrêta au bas du ventre de Remus, à la frontière de son boxer, hésitant.

Remus ne disait mot. Il ne protestait plus contre les attentions de Sirius, se délassant progressivement sous les caresses de l'Animagus. Tout contre lui, Sirius percevait sa respiration légèrement troublée alors que sa main remontait doucement sur son ventre. Lorsqu'il apposa sa paume contre la poitrine de Remus, il sentit les battements de cœur affolés juste sous ses doigts.

Si Remus paraissait affecté, Sirius l'était bien plus encore. Son cœur battait la chamade, tambourinant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se coller contre le corps du loup-garou et il se sentait curieusement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Remus l'affolait complètement pourtant il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Au contraire, il affermit son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Remus. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes, chatouillaient doucement la peau douce de la nuque de Remus, sous ses boucles mordorées.

— Sirius, gémit-il faiblement.

— Je t'ai fait mal ? paniqua aussitôt Sirius.

Emporté par son désir, le jeune Black oubliait presque l'état lamentable du corps de Remus après la pleine lune. Et celle-ci, qu'il avait passé affreusement seul, avait été particulièrement violente.

— Non, je... C'est juste... Continue, souffla la voix hésitante de Remus.

Le cœur de Sirius s'emballa.

— Remus, j'ai envie…

Son souffle se coupa. Sous ses lèvres, les veines de Remus pulsaient rapidement. Frénétiquement.

— Je sais, marmonna Remus.

Sa gorge se serra. Sirius n'était pas certain que le loup-garou mesurait l'ampleur de ce qu'il voulait lui avouer.

— Je... J'ai envie de toi, confessa finalement Sirius dans un souffle à peine audible.

Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il redoutait de ne pas capter la réponse de Remus.

— Je sais, répéta le loup-garou en ondulant légèrement des hanches contre l'entrejambe de Sirius qui jura entre ses dents, soudainement submergé par une vague de plaisir et de désir.

— Retourne-toi, Lunard.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

— Lunard, insista Sirius.

Presque à contrecœur, Sirius le lâcha et Remus se retourna, lui faisant enfin face. Sous le bandage, les joues de Remus rougissaient adorablement alors qu'il évitait délibérément de croiser son regard. Sirius allait faire une remarque narquoise et quelque peu graveleuse traitant de virginité et de loup-garou bien membré, lorsque son regard tomba sur le torse de Remus.

— Par Salazar, Lunard, qu'est-ce que... ?

Remus baissa définitivement les yeux. Sur son torse qui se soulevait rapidement, Sirius constatait les dégâts de la nuit. Il avait senti les marques sous ses doigts mais il n'avait pas pu imaginer tout ça.

— Remus, il faut...

— Je n'ai pas envie de ta pitié, Sirius, coupa Lunard.

Son ton était doux, comme toujours, pourtant il brisa le cœur de Sirius un peu plus.

— De quoi est-ce que tu as envie alors ?

Sirius ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Il espérait presque que Remus lui demanderait son aide et le laisserait enfin panser toutes ses blessures. Mais le loup-garou dépassa toutes ses espérances.

— Toi, Patmol. Juste toi, souffla-t-il.

Et avant que Sirius ait pu pleinement saisir le sens de ses mots, Remus l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

.

NdA : La suite la semaine prochaine (pour un chapitre encore plus explicite !). Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas trop les Remus/Sirius, je fais un peu durer mon propre plaisir avant d'entamer d'autres pairings plus originaux.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à proposer de nouveaux couples ! :D


	18. Et bien plus encore

Ce chapitre fait suite aux deux précédents dans lesquels Sirius prenait soin de Remus après la pleine lune pour se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à ce que Remus retourne la situation et l'embrasse. L'avertissement pour les propos graphiques et explicites prennent carrément leur sens ici ;)

Bonne lecture !

 **ATTENTION, CERTAINS CHAPITRES PEUVENT CONTENIR DES SCÈNES GRAPHIQUES HOMOSEXUELLES. SI CELA VOUS DÉRANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! :)**

 **.**

 **Et bien plus encore**

 _Remus Lupin x Sirius Black_

Les lèvres de Remus, encore gercées par la rudesse de la nuit, écorchaient les siennes. Pourtant, Sirius fondit dans ce baiser à la fois doux et sauvage. Animal. Ses mains à lui jouaient sur le corps de Remus, gambadant sur sa peau meurtrie.

— Sirius, gémit le loup-garou tout contre ses lèvres.

— Je te fais mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Remus avec autant de délicatesse qu'il en était capable.

— Non... Continue, gémit Remus.

L'invitation de Remus le fit frissonner. Sirius plaqua son torse contre celui de Remus et accrocha à nouveau ses lèvres. Son cœur palpitait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique, et alors qu'il dévorait goulument la langue de Remus, le loup-garou ondula des hanches contre son bas-ventre, faisant jouer leurs entrejambes l'un contre l'autre.

— Oh oui ! s'extasia-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sirius sentait l'érection de Remus tout contre son propre sexe tendu derrière son pantalon. C'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé ou expérimenté. Puis Remus passa les doigts sous la barrière de son caleçon et toute pensée cohérente lui échappa.

— Oh oui !

Ses reins le brûlaient de désir et il haletait alors que Lunard refermait sa main sur son sexe vibrant. La paume brûlante de Remus l'enveloppait de sa chaleur et il soupira d'extase lorsque l'autre Maraudeur imprima de longs et lents va-et-vient sensuels sur son membre tendu.

— Par Salazar, Remus ! expira-t-il dans un souffle tremblant.

Entre les doigts de Remus, Sirius sentait le plaisir parcourir son corps en vagues charnelles et orgasmiques et il aurait pu s'abandonner à ce mouvement si simple et pourtant si bon. Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de jouir. Il planta ses crocs dans le cou de Sirius et d'un mouvement à la puissance animale, le fit basculer pour se placer au dessus de lui. Pour le dominer. Soumis et terriblement excité, Sirius découvrait une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Remus. Et il trouvait son regard à la lueur dangereusement bestiale particulièrement sexy.

Les yeux de Remus, assombris de désir, l'affriolaient. Ses ongles plantés possessivement dans son torse l'enivraient. Ses jambes pressées impérieusement autour de sa taille lui ôtaient toute échappatoire. Remus le dominait pleinement de son désir et de sa force lupine. Et Sirius adorait cela, s'offrant et s'abandonnant complètement aux mains du loup-garou.

Remus masturbait son sexe puissamment, férocement, et Sirius ne pouvait que le laisser faire. Il s'accrochait aux draps alors que son bassin se soulevait inconsciemment. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées. Ne restaient que la lueur sauvage dans les yeux de Remus et les séismes de plaisir qui ravageaient son corps à chacun de ses va-et-vient. Après quelques secondes seulement, les spasmes le saisirent brutalement et il jouit en un long et indécent gémissement de plaisir.

Dans un brouillard de satisfaction charnelle, Sirius observa Lunard au dessus de lui alors qu'il attrapait sa baguette pour le nettoyer. Paresseusement, il le laissa se rallonger à côté de lui et refermer ses bras autour de son torse, inversant leur position. Lorsque les pensées de Sirius s'éclaircirent finalement, il tenta de se retourner.

— Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, maintenant, murmura-t-il en essayant de tendre le bras vers le pantalon de Remus.

Le loup-garou l'en empêcha.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai déjà...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge mais ne finit pas sa phrase pour autant. Sirius ne lui en voulait pas. Avec un sourire béat de contentement irrépressible, il se lova confortablement entre les bras de Remus qui enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Parfaitement satisfait, il ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'après cette pleine lune. Et il attendait avec impatience les suivantes. Et peut-être bien toutes les autres nuits aussi.

.

NdA : Désolée d'avoir fait trainer ce chapitre, mais le couple Sirius/Remus m'inspire toujours énormément ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (j'essaie de répondre à tout le monde, mais je me suis rendue compte que, pour une raison inconnue, ff . net ne m'envoie pas de notifications à toutes les reviews... Désolée si j'en ai oublié certains... :/). Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, avec un OS spécial St Valentin 3


	19. Se calmer, ne pas stresser

Hello, me revoilà, avec plus de six mois de retard, oui, oui, oui... -_-' Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas tellement d'excuses. Le dernier drabble que je devais poster était sur le thème de la St Valentin (puisque ça tombait au bon moment), mais je n'en étais pas pleinement satisfaite. Ça m'a un peu bloqué dans mon inspiration, puis je suis passée à d'autres projets et j'ai un peu oublié celui-là. Bref, me revoilà. Je ne promets pas de poster un drabble par semaine comme avant, mais j'essaierai d'être quand même plus régulière.

Sur ce, bonne lecture avec un pairing que je n'avais encore jamais testé et qui m'a été demandé plusieurs fois.

.

 **Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer**

Seamus Finnigan x Dean Thomas

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer..._

Seamus pouvait répéter son mantra d'apaisement mille fois par jour, rien n'y changeait. Il finissait toujours par faire exploser quelque chose. Les sorts, les charmes et les enchantements se transformaient en explosion au bout de sa baguette. Même les potions lui explosaient à la figure. À. Chaque. Fois. Et à chaque fois, c'était à cause de Dean.

Tout était de la faute de Dean.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer_ , se répétait toujours Seamus.

Les cours de potions le stressaient tout particulièrement. Les yeux noirs de Rogue ne manquaient rien derrière son nez crochu. Non pas que les explosions de Seamus fussent particulièrement discrètes de toutes façons.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— Seamus, ça va ? demanda Dean à côté de lui.

Seamus inspira brutalement et détourna le regard. Dean était trop proche. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblaient dans les volutes de fumées de son chaudron. Il relâcha son souffle précautionneusement, perturbant les vapeurs qui émanaient de sa potion.

— Seamus ? appela à nouveau Dean.

Il posa gentiment sa main sur le bras de Seamus et le cœur de Seamus s'emballa. Et il perdit parfaitement le contrôle de la situation. Ses doigts vacillants lâchèrent les racines de mandragore dans le chaudron et la potion explosa. Encore. Le liquide visqueux et fumant les recouvrit, Dean et lui. Et bien sûr, Rogue fut sur eux en une fraction de seconde.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— Ne savez-vous donc pas lire, Mr. Finnegan ? Les racines de mandragore doivent être ajoutées après avoir été découpées en cubes. Peut-être devrais-je demander à Mr. Thomas de vous faire la lecture ?

— Ça ira... monsieur, répondit Seamus en serrant les dents.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

Rogue se redressa.

— Vous resterez tous les deux à la fin du cours pour nettoyer les dégâts. Et je retire 5 points à Gryffondor.

Seamus serra les dents, évitant soigneusement le regard inquiet de Dean.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

 **.**

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Dean en passant son chiffon sur la table recouverte d'une substance gluante parfaitement dégoutante. Je croyais que tu avais réglé tes problèmes de pyrotechnie, maintenant ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas, chuchota Seamus en retour.

Il essuya ses mains poisseuses sur son uniforme, se gardant bien de croiser le regard de Dean. Il aurait été malchanceux qu'il fasse à nouveau exploser quelque chose. Si Rogue le reprenait, il aurait droit à un mois de retenus à récurer des chaudrons.

— Est-ce que c'est à cause de Rogue ? reprit la voix inquiète de Dean.

— Non.

Le cœur de Seamus battait un peu trop vite. Entendre Dean s'inquiéter pour lui était insupportable.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— C'est quelque chose que tu as mangé, alors ? Tu es peut-être malade...

— C'est à cause de toi ! l'interrompit brutalement Seamus.

 _Rester calme..._ Apparemment, tout son contrôle avait volé en éclat avec sa potion. Il crispa ses doigts fébrilement sur le tissu de son pantalon et releva enfin le visage vers Dean.

L'autre Gryffondor resta silencieux et pantois pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de finalement réagir.

— À cause... de moi ? répéta Dean perplexe. Qu'est-ce... Si j'ai fait quelque chose, dis-le moi, Seamus. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

— Tout sauf ça.

— Quoi... ? Mais pourquoi ?

Les poings serrés, Seamus dévisagea Dean, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas poser de question.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Dean.

— Parce que... Parce que tu me troubles, ok ? répliqua Seamus dans un chuchotement à la fois plaintif et furieux. Je contrôle ma pyrotechnie, ok ? Mais quand tu me regardes... Quand tu es proche, je... Je perds tous mes moyens et je fais tout exploser. Tu comprends ?

Il respirait bruyamment et une transpiration anxieuse dégoulinait de ses paumes.

— Pas vraiment, non, répondit lentement Dean. Pourquoi est-ce que...

— Parce que je t'aime, l'interrompit Seamus plus fort qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

— Récurez vos chaudrons en silence, grinça la voix glaciale de Rogue depuis le bureau professoral.

Seamus se tut aussitôt et détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir les yeux de Dean écarquillés ou sa bouche formant un "o" parfait de surprise se transformer progressivement en dégoût. Il n'était pas prêt à voir Dean le rejeter. Il n'était pas prêt à voir son meilleur ami, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout le reste, s'éloigner de lui avec dégoût.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser._

Des larmes qui ne coulaient pas troublaient sa vue sur le fond du chaudron répugnant qu'il récurait avec fureur.

 _Se calmer, ne pas paniquer._

Il parvint à contenir sa rage pendant le reste de la retenue, répétant inlassablement son mantra. _Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

Il craignait de s'autoriser à penser à autre chose. S'il laissait son esprit dériver, il pensait inévitablement à Dean. Il redoutait le moment où il devrait affronter la réalité, et faire face au rejet de Dean. Il craignait d'avoir complètement perdu son amitié. Il allait se retrouver tout seul.

Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

 **.**

Lorsque Rogue les laissa enfin sortir, Seamus récupéra ses affaires et fonça dans le couloir, évitant toujours le regard de Dean.

— Seam ? Hé, Seamus, attends !

Seamus ne ralentit pas, mais Dean, essoufflé, finit tout de même par le rattraper en tirant sur sa manche, l'immobilisant au milieu du couloir.

— Quoi ?

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._ Seamus était bien loin de suivre son propre mantra. Il était tout sauf calme. Et comment aurait-il pu ne pas stresser après ce qu'il avait avoué à Dean ? Il osait à peine regarder son meilleur ami. Pardon, ex-meilleur ami.

— Alors quoi, tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes et tu t'enfuies ? C'est pas très Gryffondor, ça, ricana Dean.

Le cœur de Seamus se serra.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'était une blague, mentit Seamus.

Dean avait raison : son courage de Gryffondor l'avait définitivement abandonné. Mais il préférait se défiler plutôt que perdre complètement son meilleur ami. S'ils pouvaient encore être meilleurs amis après ça...

— Vraiment ? Parce que j'espérais justement que ce soit vrai, chuchota Dean.

Seamus releva la tête. Dean ne le regardait pas avec dégoût ou crainte. Il ne s'était pas enfui en courant. Il se tenait là, devant lui, un sourire craquant et hésitant au coin des lèvres et les yeux plein d'espoir. Le cœur de Seamus tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il était certain que s'il avait eu sa baguette à la main, il aurait fait exploser quelque chose.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— Pourquoi ? osa-t-il demander.

— Parce qu'il se pourrait bien que je ressente la même chose que toi.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

Seamus se sentit sourire malgré lui. Dean tendit la main vers lui et, avec des doigts tremblants, Seamus l'attrapa.

Il y eut une nouvelle explosion. Une explosion dans son cœur. Une explosion de peur mêlée de bonheur.

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

 _Se calmer, ne pas stresser._

 _Se calmer._

 _Et apprécier._

.

NdA : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à finir ce drabble, j'espère que la fin ne paraît pas trop précipitée... N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé et pour suggérer de nouveaux couples !


	20. Ni amis, ni ennemis

Je crois bien que j'ai retrouvé un petit rythme de publication, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.  
J'ai trouvé l'idée pour ce chapitre sur Tumblr. Quelqu'un faisait remarqué que Percy Weasley et Olivier Dubois étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, la même année, et que donc ils partageaient un dortoir. Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant.

Bonne lecture !

 **Ni amis, ni ennemis**

 _ **Percy Weasley x Olivier Dubois**_

 **.**

 **Première Année**

Percy Weasley rencontra Olivier Dubois quand ils se retrouvèrent dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor pour leur toute première nuit à Poudlard. Ils étaient en première année, et ils n'auraient pu être plus différents l'un de l'autre. Leur maison étaient probablement leur seul point commun et Percy se demandait vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas été envoyé chez les Serdaigle.

— Vous savez quand commencent les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ? J'aimerais tellement être sélectionné, disait Olivier. J'aimerais être Gardien, c'est mon poste préféré, mais je pourrais me débrouiller comme Batteur ou Poursuiveur et…

— Les première année n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch, l'interrompit sèchement Percy.

— Pourquoi ?

Percy haussa les épaules. Il se moquait parfaitement du Quidditch. Il voulait juste qu'Olivier cesse de babiller à propos du sport le plus barbant au monde.

— Peu importe, reprit tout de même Olivier avec le sourire. Quand je serai plus grand, je serai joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Et toi, Percy ?

Percy renifla dédaigneusement, même s'il ne connaissait pas encore la signification de ce mot.

— Je travaillerai au Ministère. Comme mon père.

Olivier lui répondit par une sorte de grimace, mi amusée, mi dégoûtée, et ils en restèrent là. Ils n'étaient ni amis, ni ennemis. À peine camarade.

 **.**

 **Deuxième Année**

Si Percy l'avait jusque-là toléré, ce n'était désormais plus possible. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Olivier parler de Quidditch. Et le pire, c'était qu'il venait même lui en parler à lui.

— Eh Percy ! salua Olivier en s'asseyant à côté de lui en cours de Métamorphose sans y avoir été invité. Ton frère est Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, pas vrai ?

— Quel frère ?

— Charlie.

— Ah oui. Et alors ?

— Tu crois que tu pourrais lui parler de moi. Avec ton soutien, je suis sûr que je pourrais rentrer dans l'équipe dès cette année.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

— Parce qu'on est amis.

— Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas amis, répliqua Percy sèchement. Deuxièmement, si tu penses avoir besoin de mon aide pour rentrer dans l'équipe c'est que tu ne mérites pas ta place.

Percy ramassa ses affaires, se leva et changea de place avant qu'Olivier ait pu ajouter quelque chose.

 **.**

 **Troisième année**

Percy détestait le Quidditch. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les dégâts que ce sport de barbares pouvait causer pour comprendre son aversion. Olivier en était la preuve.

— On a gagné ? croassa Olivier depuis son lit d'infirmerie après une semaine de convalescence.

— « On » a rien gagné, puisque je n'ai pas joué, corrigea immédiatement Percy. Il n'y a pas de « on ».

Olivier fronça les sourcils, apparemment pas encore tout à fait remis de son coup de Cognard.

— Mais l'équipe de Gryffondor, en revanche, a remporté le match, expliqua Percy. Charlie a attrapé le Vif d'Or. À croire que tu ne servais pas à grand-chose finalement.

Olivier se contenta de sourire béatement.

— On a gagné, répéta Olivier.

Le benêt venait de passer une semaine à l'infirmerie, assommé par un Cognard lors de son premier match de Quidditch, et il était heureux. Percy n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

— Bref, je t'ai apporté mes notes et devoirs de la semaine que tu as loupée. Tu as beaucoup de choses à rattraper, annonça Percy en déposant la lourde pile de grimoire sur le lit du rescapé.

 **.**

 **Quatrième année**

— Tu sais que tu devrais réviser, s'exaspéra Percy après avoir supporté les gesticulations grotesques d'Olivier pendant bien trop longtemps.

— C'est ce que je fais, répliqua Olivier.

— Tu veux dire que tu es en train de réviser pour l'interrogation en Potions de Rogue de demain ? Ça ne ressemble pas tellement à des potions.

— Quoi ? Non ! Je révise pour le match de samedi. Je te rappelle qu'on joue en final contre Serpentard. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas être à la hauteur.

— Et je te rappelle que Rogue te collera une retenue pour t'empêcher de jouer ce match si tu ne révises pas pour ses cours.

— Les cours, c'est pas important.

— Pas important ?! s'insurgea Percy. Qu'est-ce que qui est plus important ? Et si tu réponds ton stupide et ridicule sport de barbares, je t'assomme avec ton balai !

— Le Quidditch ? Un sport ridicule ? J'aimerais bien te voir avec un Souaffle à la main, tu ferais moins le malin.

— Je m'en fiche. Je dois réviser, va gesticuler ailleurs.

— Non, toi, va réviser ailleurs. J'étais là en premier.

— C'est mon dortoir !

— C'est mon dortoir aussi !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard puis Percy capitula. Il ramassa ses affaires et descendit réviser dans la Salle Commune, loin des absurdités d'Olivier.

 **.**

 **Cinquième année**

— Olivier, tu prends trop de place sur la table. La Salle Commune ne t'appartient pas, attaqua Percy en relevant le menton.

— Je prépare la stratégie pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je te rappelle que je suis Capitaine, maintenant.

— Et je suis Préfet, répliqua aussitôt Percy en désignant fièrement le badge épinglé à sa poitrine. Tu dois donc faire ce que je dis.

— Pardon ? Le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch est aussi important que le Préfet. Je n'ai pas à suivre tes ordres.

Il ne releva même pas la tête vers Percy.

— J'ai besoin de la table pour préparer ma stratégie de cette année.

— Et j'ai besoin de la table pour préparer mes BUSEs ! rétorqua Percy. C'est bien plus important que le Quidditch.

— Le Quidditch c'est la vie ! beugla Olivier probablement aussi fort que s'il s'était retrouvé sur le terrain.

— Les BUSEs c'est la _vraie_ vie ! rétorqua Percy aussi fort qu'il le put.

Mais il devait admettre que sa voix ne portait pas autant que celle d'Olivier et son énorme cage thoracique de sportif surentrainé. Alors comme à chaque fois, il abdiqua et partit en quête d'un autre endroit pour réviser.

 **.**

 **Sixième année**

— Annulé ? Comment ont-ils pu annuler le match de Quidditch ?! s'époumonait Olivier. On n'annule pas un match de Quidditch !

— Olivier pourrais-tu arrêter de crier ? tenta Percy aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

— Ils ont annulé un match de Quidditch, comment est-ce que je suis censé me calmer ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Intolérable, tout simplement intolérable !

— Des élèves se sont faits attaquer, rétorqua Percy.

— Le Quidditch est un sport sacré. Tout le monde est prêt à prendre le risque !

— Olivier, ma petite-amie s'est fait pétrifier, aurais-tu la décence de réfréner ton fanatisme sportif, si ce n'est pour moi, au moins à son égard ?

— Oh…

La colère d'Olivier s'évapora immédiatement et il tomba lourdement à côté de Percy.

— Je suis désolé pour Pénélope, s'excusa maladroitement Olivier en lui tapant douloureusement l'épaule.

Maudit sportif à la force improbable.

 **.**

 **Septième année**

L'eau coulait dans les douches des vestiaires.

— Olivier ? appela Percy en s'avançant dans la vapeur.

— Si tu viens pour me rappeler qu'on a les ASPICs à réviser et que c'est bien plus important que mon « stupide et ridicule sport de barbares », tu peux repasser plus tard. Je m'en fous, répondit Olivier depuis une cabine.

Percy se racla la gorge et essuya les verres de ses lunettes sur sa robe, mais la pluie avait trempé ses vêtements autant que ses lunettes.

— Je… Hum… Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça. C'est… Je sais à quel point ce match comptait pour toi.

Il s'agissait d'un bel euphémisme. Olivier clamait son amour pour le Quidditch depuis leur première année et Percy n'y avait jamais échappé. Il s'étonnait lui-même à rechercher la compagnie d'Olivier maintenant, alors qu'il préférait habituellement tout faire pour le fuir.

— Si j'en parle au professeur McGonagall et au professeur Dumbledore, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, je suis sûr qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose pour refaire le match.

L'eau s'arrêta et Oliver apparut quelques instants plus tard, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches. Percy pinça les lèvres et remonta les lunettes sur son nez.

— C'est gentil, Perce, grogna Olivier. Mais on a perdu, c'est comme ça. Et on ne va pas rejouer le match.

Olivier s'affala sur un banc. Percy renifla dédaigneusement, releva le menton, et s'assit aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait à côté d'Olivier.

— McGonagall a tort, rétorqua Percy en regardant le mur droit devant lui. On n'annule pas un match de Quidditch à cause du temps, mais des Détraqueurs ? Aussi barbares soient-ils, des joueurs de Quidditch ne sont pas prêts à affronter des Détraqueurs. Le match devrait pouvoir être rejoué dans des conditions plus favorables à départager les deux équipes. Même Diggory l'a dit.

Percy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et osa regarder Olivier. Le Gardien souriait très légèrement.

— Tu sais que même les joueurs blessés n'arrêtent pas le match.

— Je me souviens de ton premier match.

Le sourire d'Olivier s'agrandit.

— Percy, serais-tu un fan de Quidditch caché ? le taquina-t-il.

Percy résista à l'envie de sourire.

— Je ne suis pas aussi fan que toi, mais disons que le Quidditch n'est pas un sport aussi ennuyeux que je le pensais.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Percy plissa les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est définitivement pas à cause de ce stupide camarade de chambre qui parle constamment de Quidditch depuis notre première année.

Olivier sourit franchement cette fois et Percy se sentit étrangement soulagé.

— Olivier ?

— Oui ?

Percy se racla la gorge.

— La saison n'est pas terminée. Vous pouvez encore vous rattraper et même si ce n'est pas le cas…

Olivier avait perdu son sourire.

— Même si vous ne gagnez pas, ne t'arrête pas sur cette défaite et promets moi que ta carrière de Quidditch ne s'arrêtera pas après Poudlard.

Un nouveau sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Olivier et soudainement, Percy se trouva pris dans une étreinte féroce contre le torse dénudé du Gardien. Le parfum de son gel douche l'envahit.

— Merci, Percy, marmonna Olivier contre son épaule.

Percy resta figea quelques secondes puis passa maladroitement ses bras dans le dos - nu ! - d'Olivier.

— De rien.

Ils n'étaient ni amis, ni ennemis. Mais ils n'étaient pas seulement camarades.

Ils étaient plus que ça.

.

NdA : J'ai étrangement aimé écrire ce chapitre, et je suis carrément prête à écrire une suite lemonesque (*.*) pour la semaine prochaine si ça vous intéresse. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis et proposer de nouveaux couples !


	21. Les vestiaires

Percy et Olivier m'ont étrangement inspiré la semaine dernière et j'avais envie de pousser leur relation un peu plus loin. Ce chapitre est la suite du précédent, qui retraçait les rencontres de Percy Weasley et Olivier Dubois à travers leurs années à Poudlard.

Bonne lecture !

 **Les vestiaires**

 _ **Olivier Dubois x Percy Weasley**_

 **.**

En sept ans de vie commune, dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, Percy n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Olivier était musclé. Il était à peu près certain qu'il n'était pas aussi bien bâti quand ils étaient encore en première année. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter. Olivier vivait pour le Quidditch et sa passion avait forcément transformé son corps. Mais Percy n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce genre de détails.

Désormais, plaqué entre les bras puissants d'Olivier, son torse finement dessiné et le mur de la cabine de douche, Percy ne pouvait que le remarquer.

Le problème n'était pas tellement le corps athlétique d'Olivier, mais plutôt le rouge qui colorait les joues de Percy quand il laissait trainer ses yeux sur des abdominaux trop bien dessinés. Les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre quand ses mains caressaient des biceps musclés. Son cœur qui tambourinait quand les grandes mains d'Olivier l'attrapaient par la taille pour mieux le plaquer contre le mur. Le feu qui brûlait ses reins quand les lèvres rêches d'Olivier l'embrassaient avec passion.

Il avait fallu presque sept ans à Percy pour tolérer la présence d'Olivier mais il lui fallut moins de sept minutes pour le retrouver dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch, les déshabiller tous les deux puis enter dans les douches. À deux. Dans la même cabine de douche.

Percy ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Le frisson de l'interdit peut-être ? L'excitation de la nouveauté et de l'inconnu ? S'il s'était aventuré à trop réfléchir, il aurait sûrement dû avouer que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais son corps, pressé contre celui d'Olivier, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir.

Et quand la bouche d'Olivier coula de sa gorge à son torse, puis plus bas sur son ventre, il cessa totalement de réfléchir. Les lèvres d'Olivier glissèrent sur sa hanche et il sentit la caresse humide et chaude d'une langue contre sa peau. Percy gémit lamentablement et s'appuya lourdement contre le mur. Quand Olivier descendit encore plus bas, effleurant son sexe tendu, la respiration de Percy se bloqua tout au fond de sa gorge. Puis Olivier attrapa sa taille des deux mains et lécha son sexe sur toute sa longueur et Percy perdit toute pensée cohérente.

— Par Merlin !

La bouche d'Olivier était sur lui et l'entourait de la plus intime et obscène des manières. Il se sentait horriblement vulnérable, incroyablement excité et il s'abandonna complètement aux attentions d'Olivier. Son cœur cavalcadait dans sa poitrine. Il pantelait alors que les lèvres d'Olivier l'enveloppaient. Il sentait des étincelles de plaisir parcourir son corps tout entier. Il chancelait et s'agrippait aux cheveux d'Olivier qui grogna. Et Percy en _ressentit_ les vibrations sur son sexe !

— Olivier… Ah ! Oh oui…

Il se sentait partir. Les mains d'Olivier le retenaient. Percy s'accrocha au mur et aux mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts alors que son corps tout entier s'incendiait de plaisir.

— Olivier, je vais…

— Laisse-toi aller, Perce, souffla Olivier sans jamais le lâcher.

Le regard brûlant qu'il lui lança suffit à faire chavirer Percy qui s'abandonna en un grognement rauque dans la bouche du Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

— Merlin tout puissant !

En sept ans de vie commune, Percy n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Olivier Dubois pouvait être musclé. Mais surtout Percy n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il donnait des fellations à en perdre la raison.

Et il allait avoir du mal à l'oublier.

.

NdA : Je ne me sentais pas d'aller plus loin que ça, même si Percy ne semblait pas complètement contre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour partager vos impressions et vos idées de couple pour les prochains chapitres. Je réponds à tout le monde !


	22. Le ridicule tue moins qu'un Avada

Pour Coco qui m'avait proposé ce pairing en janvier (oui, je mets du temps à mettre en application les propositions, mais je finis par le faire !).

Bonne lecture !

.

 **Le ridicule tue moins qu'un Avada Kedavra**

 _Neville Londubat x Drago Malefoy_

Après avoir descendu son troisième shooter de la soirée, évité le douzième regard intrigué qui lui était lancé et juré probablement pour la millième fois, Drago commença à regretter d'avoir choisi de faire son coming-out dans la partie non sorcière de la capitale anglaise. S'il n'avait pas était absolument certain de se faire _avada kedavriser_ immédiatement s'il avait osé entrer dans un bar gay sorcier, il aurait largement préféré éviter de se mêler à ces étranges moldus dont il ne connaissait rien. Mais le ridicule tuait moins qu'un _Avada Kedavra_ … Enfin en théorie.

— S'il y a une personne que je n'imaginais pas croiser ici, c'est bien Drago Malefoy, s'amusa quelqu'un derrière lui.

Drago se retourna et jura pour la mille-et-unième fois. Londubat. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

— Si tu rapportes à qui que ce soit que…

— Relax, l'interrompit Londubat en s'installant sur le tabouret à côté de lui au bar. Je ne suis pas là pour divulguer tous tes petits secrets. Ou gros secrets d'ailleurs.

Il commanda un verre puis se tourna vers Drago.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— D'après toi ?

— Si c'est pour draguer, il va falloir te décoller de ce tabouret, répondit nonchalamment Londubat avec une assurance que Drago ne lui connaissait pas.

Il attrapa le verre que le serveur lui tendait avec un clin d'œil et en but une gorgée avant de poursuivre. Drago aurait préféré qu'il se noie dans son verre.

— Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu restes ficelé au bar. Quoique… Je suis sûr que certains hommes ici seraient plutôt partants pour t'attacher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Oh, par Salazar ! Serais-tu en train de flirter avec moi, Londubat ?

— Peut-être.

Drago renifla. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de se noyer dans son propre verre. La mort serait préférable à ce qu'il endurait.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? attaqua-t-il, évitant de répondre aux insinuations honteuses de Londubat.

— Je suis là pour baiser.

Drago recracha son verre sur le comptoir. Le barman lui lança un regard noir mais lui servit un nouveau verre quand Drago le lui commanda. Il l'avala d'une traite puis en commanda encore un autre. À défaut de pouvoir se noyer dans l'alcool, il espérait que l'ivresse lui permettrait d'oublier cette conversation.

— Je regrette beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, marmonna-t-il. Cette conversation fait définitivement partie de mon top 10. Peut-être même qu'elle atteint le top 5.

— Est-ce que me tourmenter à l'école fait partie du top 10 de tes regrets ?

Oh oui, Drago regrettait définitivement cette conversation qu'il tenta d'effacer par un nouveau cul-sec.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta Londubat que la soirée semblait beaucoup trop amuser au dépens de Drago.

Peut-être que c'était justement parce qu'il se moquait de lui, que Londubat s'amusait autant.

— Cinq, marmotta Drago dans son verre.

— Pardon ?

— Ça fait partie de mon top 5.

Neville sourit.

— Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça.

Le sourire de Neville s'agrandit et Drago se demanda s'il pouvait encore s'enfoncer davantage. Peut-être s'il se mettait à genoux pour le supplier de le pardonner ? Drago vida un nouveau verre. Il n'avait que faire du pardon de Londubat.

— On n'était que des gamins, finit par dire Londubat en le tapant douloureusement dans le dos. Et comme je n'obtiendrai jamais de meilleures excuses que ce que tu viens de baragouiner, c'est pardonné !

— Vraiment ?

Drago se mordit la langue d'avoir parlé trop vite. Il tendait décidément la baguette pour se faire battre.

— Vraiment ! continua l'autre. Mais à une condition.

— Laquelle ?

— Viens danser avec moi.

— Certainement pas, grogna Drago dans son verre.

— Oh allez ! l'encouragea Londubat. Juste une danse. Si tu es ici, c'est pas pour rester assis à vider le bar, tu aurais très bien pu le faire chez toi. Viens danser, tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur !

Londubat lui adressa un clin d'œil beaucoup trop suggestif que Drago préféra ignorer. Il vida son verre déjà vide et, preuve qu'il était déjà beaucoup trop bourré, il se leva pour suivre Londubat sur la piste de danse.

La musique était beaucoup trop forte, le sol tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds et Drago s'accrocha aux mains moites de Londubat. Ou bien était-ce lui qui avait les mains moites ? Drago n'était plus sûr de rien. Il pensait Londubat empoté mais guidé par ses mains, Drago révisait son jugement. L'alcool devait aider, mais Londubat était clairement moins maladroit que lui.

Il trébucha sur un obstacle invisible et probablement inexistant et Londubat le rattrapa. Drago se retrouva collé contre la poitrine de l'ancien Gryffondor et ne manqua pas son rire moqueur. Alors il se mit à rire. Il se mit à rire _avec_ Londubat et pas rire _de_ lui. L'alcool avait de drôles d'effets sur Drago. Il se mit même à danser.

Avec un large sourire, Londubat se déhanchait en rythme sur la musique, entrainant Drago avec lui. Et collé contre son torse - pour ne pas tomber à nouveau bien sûr, pas parce qu'il en éprouvait un quelconque plaisir - il le trouvait étrangement sexy. Oui, Londubat était sexy. Son sourire en coin donnait des idées obscènes à Drago qui le surprirent moins que le stupide sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il s'amusait réellement avec Londubat. Drago n'aurait jamais dû boire autant.

Et lorsqu'il s'avança maladroitement et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Londubat pour effacer son rictus suffisant et beaucoup trop sexy, Drago décida de ne plus jamais boire de sa vie. Du moins après cette soirée.

.

NdA : Clairement, je n'arrive plus à me contenir sur le nombre de mots. Je m'étais fixé un objectif de 520 mots par chapitre. Je n'arrive plus à en écrire à moins de 1000 mots. Celui-ci en faisait plus de 2000, j'ai donc choisi de le couper en deux. Vous aurez la seconde partie la semaine prochaine. Une seconde partie hot hot ho (*.*) et riche en lemon. Je ne pensais pas qu'un couple aussi improbable m'inspirerait autant, mais je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé (ou non) et pour proposer de nouveaux couples !


	23. Techniquement on ne sera pas couchés

Et voilà la suite promise. Ce chapitre fait suite au précédent, mais je pense que les deux parties peuvent être lues indépendamment l'une de l'autre. Attention, contenu très explicite et lemon assuré !

Merci Coco d'avoir laissé un commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant (et oui, Neville lubrique était très amusant à écrire).

Bonne lecture *.*

.

 **Même si techniquement on ne sera pas "couchés"**

 _Neville Londubat x Drago Malefoy_

La porte des toilettes claqua et Drago fut plaqué contre une surface qu'il préférait ne pas identifier.

— Tu as déjà fait ça ? demanda Londubat tout contre ses lèvres.

— Me déshabiller dans des toilettes publiques avec un autre homme ?

Il ne laissa pas à Londubat le temps de répondre et l'embrassa à nouveau, affamé. Il ne voulait pas le laisser instiller le doute en lui. Il voulait baiser et surtout ne pas penser aux conséquences.

— Non, je veux dire, coucher avec un homme. Tu l'as déjà fait ? demanda Neville dans son cou alors que sa langue léchait indécemment sa jugulaire. Même si techniquement, on ne sera pas « couchés ».

— Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Londubat ? Une vierge naïve et innocente ?

Neville mordit dans son cou et Drago gémit. La tête lui tournait et son pantalon était extraordinairement serré sur son érection. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Il n'en avait aucune putain d'idées, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste baiser.

— C'est très cliché ça, Malefoy, gronda Londubat.

Sa bouche avait glissé le long de la clavicule de Drago jusqu'à son torse qu'il embrassait progressivement à chaque nouveau bouton ouvert. Drago exhala fébrilement quand Neville atteignit le bas de son ventre et se retrouva à genoux devant lui.

— Arrête de parler et occupe ta bouche à autre chose, grogna Drago en poussant ses hanches en avant.

Londubat haussa les sourcils.

— Tu es bien entreprenant pour une vierge naïve et innocente.

— Tu vas le faire ou pas ?

Londubat ne répondit pas. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau en ce drôle de sourire en coin qui empêchait Drago de respirer correctement. Puis les mains de Londubat s'activèrent sur sa ceinture et sa braguette et Drago arrêta tout simplement de respirer. Lorsque sa langue enveloppa son sexe tendu, Drago arrêta tout simplement de penser.

Drago ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il était à moitié nu dans des toilettes publiques - moldues en plus !. Il ne voulait pas penser aux plaisirs que la bouche perverse de Londubat lui faisait ressentir. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser au fait qu'il voulait plus. Ou bien qu'il trouvait ça cent fois plus satisfaisant que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avec ses amantes précédentes. Peut-être justement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un amant et non d'une amante. Mais ça non plus, il ne voulait pas y penser.

— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

— Quoi ?

Londubat avait toujours son sexe entre les mains. Il avait toujours ses lèvres sur son gland et Drago était bien trop excité pour comprendre ses insinuations.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec un homme ? demanda Londubat avec un coup de langue particulièrement bien placé.

— Techniquement ? Non, souffla Drago.

— Mais tu en as envie ?

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée ? grinça Drago.

Encore ce putain de sourire en coin. Londubat se lécha les doigts et glissa sa main entre les fesses de Drago, titillant délicieusement son entrée.

— Tu en as envie ?

— Oui, hoqueta-t-il.

Londubat le pénétra d'un doigt et reprit son sexe dans sa bouche et cette combinaison inédite de plaisir - parce qu'il ne pouvait nier être terriblement excité par le fait de se faire pénétrer et sucer en même temps - faillit le faire jouir directement. Et cet indécent de Londubat n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

Il inséra un deuxième doigt. La sensation n'était pas aussi douloureuse qu'il l'avait craint, et il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier ses beaucoup trop nombreux verres d'alcool ou l'expertise de Londubat. Les deux probablement.

Il gémit misérablement quand Londubat ajouta un troisième doigt et s'accrocha à ses cheveux à pleine main.

— Par Salazar ! haleta-t-il.

S'il continuait comme ça, il allait…

Soudainement, douloureusement, Londubat l'abandonna. Il se redressa brusquement et laissa Drago pantelant contre le mur.

— Envie de plus ?

Drago fut ravi d'entendre que sa voix était un peu rauque. Mais ce putain de sourire en coin le narguait encore.

— D'après toi ?

Londubat se colla contre lui.

— Je ne ferai rien sans ton plein consentement, Malefoy.

— Par Salazar ! Baise-moi avant que je change d'avis ! grogna Drago en tirant Londubat à lui.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, mordant durement dans la chair sensible. Ses mains bataillaient contre la ceinture de Londubat et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à baisser son caleçon il se détacha de l'autre pour risquer un coup d'œil vers le bas.

— Merlin !

Londubat portait étonnement bien son nom de famille. Drago frissonna. Il avait beaucoup trop envie de savoir ce qu'il serait capable de faire avec _ça_. Neville suivit son regard. Son sourire s'épanouit : suffisant, agaçant et terriblement excitant.

— Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Drago le fit taire en mordant ses lèvres. Durement. Londubat en perdit enfin son sourire.

— Retourne-toi, souffla-t-il dans le cou de Drago en léchant le sang sur ses lèvres.

Drago frissonna - encore ! - et obéit. Pourquoi obéissait-il à Londubat déjà ? L'autre homme l'attrapa par les hanches et plaqua son érection contre ses fesses. Ah oui ! Pour _ça_.

Drago pantelait. Des frissons anticipateurs parcouraient son corps et faisaient trembler ses jambes. Il s'appuya contre la paroi. Lorsque Londubat - par Salazar, il portait vraiment bien son nom - écarta ses fesses pour le pénétrer lentement mais implacablement, Drago cacha son visage dans le creux de ses bras, effrayé de ne pas tenir debout. Il tremblait tellement qu'il était certain qu'il se serait effondré sans le mur pour le soutenir.

— Ça va ? souffla Neville à son oreille.

— Oui, parvint à répondre Drago d'une voix étranglée.

— Si tu veux arrêter, dis-le.

— Par Merlin, non ! Continue.

Londubat mordit son épaule et s'enfonça encore plus en lui. Drago allait défaillir. Il aimait ça. Il aimait beaucoup trop ça.

— Plus si vierge et innocente, hein ? grogna Londubat.

Drago gémit pour toute réponse. Il attrapa une des mains de Londubat toujours sur ses hanches et l'amena sur son sexe tendu. Londubat saisit le message. Il enroula ses doigts autour de l'érection de Drago et le masturba au rythme de ses coups de rein.

— Salazar !

Drago n'allait pas tenir longtemps. C'était beaucoup trop bon, beaucoup trop fort. Il sentait le plaisir tendre ses muscles, il tremblait, il haletait. Puis Londubat atteignit sa prostate dans un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres et Drago implosa. Un orgasme dévastateur ravagea son corps et Drago crut perdre connaissance pendant quelques secondes.

Quand il revint à lui, le cœur battant la chamade, il se sentait cotonneux, satisfait et incroyablement endolorie dans le bas du dos. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir encore tenir debout sans les bras puissants de Londubat autour de sa taille.

— S'il y a quelqu'un avec qui je n'imaginais pas coucher ce soir, c'était bien Draco Malefoy, ricana Londubat derrière lui.

— Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit… haleta Drago en une menace tout sauf convaincante.

— Relax, s'amusa Londubat. Je ne suis pas du genre à divulguer ce genre de secrets.

Drago soupira. La tête lui tournait encore. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou de l'orgasme fulgurant que Londubat venait de lui donner. Encore flageolant, il s'appuya lourdement contre le torse de son amant derrière lui.

Il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard. Quand il serait suffisamment sobre et reposé pour admettre qu'il venait de coucher avec Neville Londubat. Par Salazar, il espérait vraiment que le ridicule tuait moins qu'un _Avada_ _Kedavra_.

.

NdA : Ce chapitre était à la fois très amusant et très compliqué à écrire. Allez savoir pourquoi... J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire si c'était bien, bof ou même carrément nul. Et vous pouvez aussi suggérer de nouveaux couples. J'arrive un peu au bout de mes idées et si ça ne tient qu'à moi, je vais vous sortir du Harry/Drago, Albus/Scorpius et Remus/Sirius en boucle jusqu'à épuisement. Si vous voulez prévenir ce désastre, laissez un commentaire :P


	24. Remus aime ça

Ce "couple" était très amusant à écrire. Un peu atypique (même pou moi), j'espère que ça vous plaira. Attention, contenu explicite (mais ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ?) ^^'

Bonne lecture

 **Remus aime ça**

 _Severus Rogue x Remus Lupin x Sirius Black_

.

Remus ne savait ce qui l'excitait le plus. Les mains expertes de Severus qui le préparaient de la plus exquise des façons. La langue mutine de Sirius qui titillait son érection.

Ou bien _ça_ …

— Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu fais, Black. Lupin est trop gentil, il te laisse croire que tu es un amant fantastique alors que tu es simplement pitoyable.

Severus enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui, et Remus inspira brutalement.

— Oh parce que tu penses être tellement meilleur ?! Les heures passées enfermées dans ton effroyable cachot seul avec tes potions ont dû t'apprendre tellement de choses.

Sirius se tut uniquement pour lécher le sexe de Remus sur toute sa longueur et le loup-garou poussa un long gémissement plaintif. Mais ses amants ne l'écoutaient même pas.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas. Severus persiflait, plus acerbe à chaque gémissement de Remus. Et entre chaque coup de langue, Sirius rétorquait avec plus de véhémence. Remus en était étrangement excité.

Severus ajouta un troisième doigt et Sirius imprima délicatement ses dents sur son gland. Remus gémit.

— Sincèrement, qui aimerait recevoir ce genre de traitements barbares ?

— Remus aime ça.

Remus n'aimait pas ça, il _adorait_. Les traitements de ses amants le rendaient fou et leur compétition exacerbait son excitation. Il était le prix de leur étrange duel et Sirius comme Severus redoublaient d'efforts pour l'emporter.

— Personne n'aime ça, Black.

— Monsieur Servilus-Je-Sais-Tout sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, bien évidemment.

Mais Remus avait atteint ses limites. Les préliminaires devaient s'arrêter ou il allait exploser.

— Par tous les dieux, est-ce que vous allez finir par vous taire tous les deux ?

— Impatient, Lupin ?

Severus incurva ses doigts contre la prostate de Remus qui gémit faiblement.

— Je t'ai bien dit qu'il aimait ça, ajouta Sirius, les lèvres tout contre son sexe.

Remus sentait que Severus allait rétorquer. Les entendre se disputer l'excitait étrangement, mais il était tant de passer à autre chose. Remus allait imploser de frustration s'ils continuaient. Il intervint avant qu'un de ses deux stupides amants aient eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

— Le prochain qui ouvre la bouche pour autre chose que du sexe quitte la chambre immédiatement, gronda Remus.

Sirius et Severus se turent enfin.

— Et maintenant baisez-moi avant que j'aille m'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard et Remus sut que rien n'était terminé. Il n'en était que plus excité.

— Après toi, Black, offrit doucereusement Severus. Ce serait une trop grande déception pour notre bon professeur Lupin si tu devais passer après moi. Tu ne serais clairement pas à la hauteur.

— Oh je t'en prie. J'ai d'autres moyens de satisfaire mon Lunard.

Il referma sa bouche sur l'érection de Remus, l'avalant complètement, et Remus gémit misérablement. Ils allaient définitivement causer sa perte.

Ils se turent complètement et studieusement lorsque Severus le pénétra, semblant tous les deux déterminés à le faire jouir le plus rapidement possible. La bouche de Sirius était chaude, humide et indécente sur son sexe. Les coups de rein de Severus l'emplissaient et le poussaient toujours plus vers l'orgasme. La décadence de leurs ébats propulsait Remus vers la jouissance.

Puis Sirius le lâcha pour aller embrasser goulument Severus et Remus perdit tout contrôle. Il jouit en longs jets chauds et puissants sur les corps de ses deux amants et s'affala sur le lit, vidé et enfin comblé.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Severus affichait un sourire beaucoup trop suffisant et Remus sut que le duel était loin d'être terminé.

— Il semblerait qu'encore une fois, tu ne sois d'aucune sorte d'utilité, Black, tourmenta Severus.

Sa voix quelque peu haletante manquait de sa superbe habituelle. Et Sirius se fit un plaisir de répondre.

— Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Servilus. Tu as peut-être fait jouir Remus, mais c'est moi qui vais lui offrir son plus bel orgasme. Regarde et apprends !

Sirius se jeta à nouveau sur lui.

Nom d'un chaudron. Ils n'arrêteraient donc jamais. Et Remus en était complètement allumé.

.

NdA : J'adore vraiment ces trois-là. Et comme je suis incapable de décider si je préfère Remus/Severus, Severus/Sirius ou Sirius/Remus (parce que j'adore vraiment les trois *.*), autant les réunir tous ensemble !  
Ça vous a pu ? Je ne vous ai pas perdu dans mes délires ? xD  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à proposer des nouveaux couples, même les plus farfelus !


	25. Le rat et le serpent

Je rejette toutes responsabilités pour ce chapitre. C'est mon copain qui m'a donné l'idée (et j'ai été assez folle pour accepter). Ça a été très drôle à écrire. J'espère que ce sera aussi drôle à lire pour vous.

Bonne lecture ^^'

 **Le rat et le serpent**

 _Lord Voldemort x Queudver_

.

Lucius déglutit nerveusement. À côté de lui, Narcissa se tenait tellement raide qu'il se demandait si elle n'avait pas été pétrifiée. Lucius lui-même aurait préféré être pétrifié que d'assister à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Bellatrix semblait également de son avis. Excepté qu'elle ne paraissait pas nerveuse ou mal à l'aise. Elle fulminait. Littéralement. Des étincelles crépitaient au bout de sa baguette et un nuage de fumée noire commençait à s'en échapper. Lucius la surveillait du coin de l'œil, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle se laisse emporter devant le Maître. Il comprenait en partie sa colère, mais il ne pouvait la laisser attaquer le Maître. Et puis, surtout, fixer la baguette évitait à Lucius de regarder l'ignominie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Un petit couinement résonna dans la salle et le regard de Lucius se releva automatiquement. Il le regretta amèrement. Il allait véritablement finir par vomir.

— Allons, allons, Queudver, cajolait le Maître de sa voix aiguë et sifflante. Tiens toi tranquille, je sais que tu aimes ça.

Assis au bout de la longue table de Mangemorts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même présidait, le Maître fixait ses mains des yeux. Entre ses longs doigts cadavériques, la forme d'un rat se tortillait. Pas seulement la forme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait Queudver sous sa forme de rat entre ses doigts. Il ne le torturait pas. Il ne le restreignait pas. Il le _caressait_. Et il s'amusait à le voir se tortiller et couiner misérablement, non de douleur, mais de _plaisir_.

Lucius réprima un haut le cœur. Ça y était, il allait véritablement vomir sur la grande table de son honorable salon.

— Oh, Queudver, roucoula le Maître. Toujours aussi impatient.

Ses ongles grattaient le ventre du rat, remontaient sur son cou grassouillet, se glissaient sous les oreilles. Et le rat couinait toujours.

La scène aurait été suffisamment dérangeante s'il s'était agit d'un simple rat. Mais de savoir que l'animal dissimulait en réalité Peter Pettigrow était plus que dérangeant. Ça le rendait malade.

Lucius regrettait les séances de torture. Il aurait accepté de prendre lui-même un _Endoloris_ si cela pouvait lui éviter de voir _ça_ !

— Maître ?

La voix de Severus était froide et imperturbable, comme d'habitude. Comment, par Salazar, faisait-il pour rester impassible ? Le maître des potions fixait le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans ciller. Peut-être Severus était-il un peu plus raide que d'habitude. À peine.

— Oui, Severus ? répondit le Maître sans quitter le rat des yeux.

Les yeux de Severus tombèrent brièvement sur les mains et le rat, et un rictus déforma ses lèvres. Donc, il n'était pas si impassible finalement.

— Peut-être devrions-nous commencer la réunion, mon Seigneur ?

Sa voix ne trahissait ni agacement, ni dégoût, ni l'impertinence que ses mots suggéraient.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres releva enfin les yeux et regarda ses Mangemorts. Il sembla hésiter une seconde, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas seul avec le rat. Par Merlin, était-il en train de rougir ?

— Commençons la réunion, affirma le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se reprenant.

Il donna une pichenette sur l'arrière-train du rat - sur son _arrière-train_ , par Merlin ! Lucius dut s'empêcher de rendre son maigre déjeuner sur la table du Maître - et le rongeur s'échappa immédiatement.

— Bien ! s'amusa le Maître de sa voix sifflante. Commençons.

La réunion aborda des thèmes lugubres et sinistres, comprenant des tortures de Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbes et autres créatures inférieures. Pourtant, rien ne paraissait pire que ce que Lucius venait juste de voir. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de séances de torture pour oublier ça. Heureusement, le Maître semblait en avoir prévu assez pour une vie entière. Lucius espérait que ce serait suffisant.

.

NdA : Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à proposer de nouveaux couples pour la suite ^^'


	26. Les canards en plastique

J'aurais aimé posté ce chapitre plus tôt, mais après un léger manque d'inspiration, une migraine de plusieurs jours qui m'a empêché d'écrire, puis mon ordinateur qui a décidé de m'abandonner lâchement, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à écrire. Mais je suis de retour ! Et j'espère ne plus manquer ce petit rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

L'idée pour ce chapitre est de ma Bêta Ipiu, qui a probablement les pires et les meilleures idées au monde.

Bonne lecture ^^'

 **Les canards en plastique**

 _Arthur Weasley x Neville Londubat_

.

Neville quittait toujours la chambre d'Alice et Frank Londubat à Sainte-Mangouste heureux mais profondément dévasté. Il aimait ses parents de tout son cœur et passer un peu de temps avec eux faisait son bonheur. Mais c'était également son malheur, car l'état de santé d'Alice et Frank ne s'améliorait jamais et Neville savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rentrer à la maison avec lui.

L'idée le déprimait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'homme qui se baladait dans sa robe d'hôpital trop légère pour la saison, au milieu du couloir.

— Mais à quoi sert un canard en plastique ? Telle est la question ! A quoi sert un canard en plastique ?

— Mr. Weasley ? s'exclama Neville en reconnaissant l'homme aux cheveux roux qui accostait tous ceux qu'il croisait, les interrogeant avec ferveur sur l'utilité d'objets moldus.

Mr. Weasley se tourna vers Neville. Ses cheveux roux épars pointaient dans toutes les directions et ses yeux troubles paraissaient à peine le voir. Ses suspicions se confirmèrent quand les mains d'Arthur Weasley agrippèrent ses épaules et le plaquèrent contre son torse dans une embrassade maladroite mais serrée.

— Ah, Molly, tu es là ! s'exclama Mr. Weasley contre les cheveux de Neville.

Il se recula, le tenant à bout de bras pour bien le voir de ses yeux vitreux. Il ne le lâchait pas.

— Molly, appela Mr. Weasley en s'adressant à Neville. Tu sais où est Harry ? Je dois lui demander à quoi sert un canard en plastique. Cette chose est fascinante. Les Moldus sont fascinants !

Neville se retrouva à court de mots quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il se laissa éblouir pas le sourire extatique de Mr. Weasley. Ce devait être contagieux car Neville se mit à sourire également.

— Mr. Weasley, finit-il par dire lentement. Je devrais peut-être vous raccompagner à votre chambre.

— Oui, oui, bonne idée ! s'exclama Mr. Weasley. C'est par là !

Il attira Neville le long du couloir mais fit volte-face après quelques mètres à peine.

— Non, par là ! se corrigea-t-il en trébuchant un peu sur les pans de sa robe, mais sans se départir de son enthousiasme.

Toujours avec un sourire, miroir de celui de Mr. Weasley, Neville mena l'homme jusqu'à sa chambre et le guida pour l'asseoir sur son lit.

— Ah, merci Molly, soupira Mr. Weasley en étirant ses jambes sur l'inconfortable matelas de l'hôpital. Tous ces canards en plastique m'ont perturbé.

— J'ai vu ça, rit doucement Neville.

Il n'avait pas le courage de corriger Mr. Weasley pour lui faire réaliser qu'il n'était pas Molly Weasley. L'homme paraissait d'une trop bonne humeur qui était définitivement contagieuse à en juger par le sourire sur les lèvres de Neville. Toutefois, le jeune Gryffondor aurait peut-être dû le lui faire remarquer quand Arthur Weasley l'attira à lui dans une nouvelle étreinte et déposa même un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

— Merci Molly.

Neville ne savait pas vraiment s'il était amusé ou embarrassé. Probablement embarrassé. Oui, définitivement embarrassé.

Les joues rouges, il se défit des bras de Mr. Weasley avec quelques difficultés et le força gentiment à s'allonger avant de murmurer :

— Vous devriez vous reposer Mr. Weasley. Les potions anti-douleurs peuvent parfois avoir de drôles d'effets secondaires et il vaut mieux rester allongé.

— Oui, oui, tu as raison, Molly. Je vais m'allonger une seconde et...

Mr. Weasley s'était endormi avant d'avoir fini sa phrase. Neville quitta la chambre en silence, le cœur plus léger et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

.

NdA : Avec un tel couple, je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin que ça, sans me donner moi-même des cauchemars XD J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à proposer de nouveaux couples originaux :P Pour la semaine prochaine, j'hésite entre Lucius Malefoy/James Potter, Drago Malefoy/Cédric Diggory et Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois. Vous pouvez voter pour votre préféré !


	27. Le meilleur bain de sa vie

Il semblerait que tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ne soit pas évident pour moi. Peut-être que je vais passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (mais je crois que je compense par des chapitres de plus en plus longs xD)

L'idée de cet OS vient de camillegilles1606. J'avoue que j'étais un peu sceptique. J'adore Drago, mais je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Cédric. Pourtant, en écrivant, j'ai fini par m'attacher à lui et je me vois bien écrire d'autres OS avec ce personnage.

Bonne lecture ^^

 _ **Attention ! Contenu assez explicite !**_

 **Le meilleur bain de sa vie**

 _Cédric Diggory x Drago Malefoy_

.

Drago Malefoy avait douze ans quand il repéra l'entrée de la salle de bains des préfets. Il lui fallut plusieurs mois pour extorquer le mot de passe à un autre élève mais à partir de ce moment-là, il décida de s'y introduire en douce aussi souvent qu'il en était capable pour profiter des installations réservées aux préfets dans le dos de Dumbledore.

À quatorze ans, il n'avait encore jamais été surpris. Certes, il avait évité de justesse une fois ou deux des préfets qui quittaient les lieux quand Drago s'en approchait. Mais personne n'avait encore découvert qu'il utilisait la salle de bains sans autorisation. Ou bien s'il avait été découvert, personne n'avait rien dit, trop effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait faire subir aux colporteurs. Drago aimait cette idée. Et satisfait, il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans l'eau mousseuse du grand bain.

Trop confiant, il ne fit pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit puis se referma en douceur.

— Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé être là, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago sursauta et s'étouffa avec la mousse épaisse qui recouvrait l'eau et toutes les surfaces à proximité de la gigantesque baignoire.

Il se redressa dans la baignoire, faisant face à l'autre avec autant de dignité que sa position et son état de nudité avancée le lui permettaient. Depuis le bord du bassin, Cédric Diggory l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

— Si Dumbledore voulait vraiment m'empêcher d'entrer, il aurait dû choisir un mot de passe plus difficile à trouver, rétorqua Drago en crachant discrètement quelques bulles de savon roses.

— Qui t'a donné le mot de passe ? demanda Diggory.

Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement en colère, simplement curieux.

— Markus Flint, dénonça immédiatement Drago.

Certains auraient pu essayer de mentir, mais le Serpentard n'en voyait même pas l'utilité. Il se fichait de ce qui arriverait à Flint, qui avait de toutes façons quitté Poudlard l'année précédente, et il espérait même se décharger de sa culpabilité en dénonçant quelqu'un d'autre.

Diggory l'observa quelques secondes supplémentaires puis haussa les épaules et se détourna. Drago ne dissimula même pas son sourire suffisant. Les Poufsouffle étaient décidemment bien faibles et même le champion de Poudlard - Drago grinçait encore des dents à l'idée qu'un Poufsouffle représentait Poudlard dans le tournoi des Trois Sorciers - ne faisait pas exception. En soufflant des bulles dans l'eau, Drago se félicita intérieurement de s'en sortir encore même après avoir été finalement découvert quand Diggory se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

— Ça te dérange si je te rejoins ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Le bassin est bien assez grand pour deux.

— Au manoir, nous avons un bassin deux fois plus grand, mentit Drago sans honte. Mais je m'accomoderai de ta présence.

Les sourcils de Diggory se froncèrent à nouveau, perplexe. Puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire amusé et il hausa à nouveau les épaules.

— Merci.

Diggory se déshabilla sans pudeur et Drago aurait violemment démenti avoir reluqué son corps d'athlète trop bien fait, caché derrière la montage de mousse qui l'entourait.

.

Il fallut trois bains supplémentaires pour briser le silence tacite entre eux. Drago découvrit alors en Cédric un garçon charmant, loin des clichés Poufsouffle et encore plus loin de ses camarades de Serpentard. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas moche à regarder.

Après treize bains supplémentaires - non, Drago ne les avait pas comptés - et beaucoup de regards furtifs pas toujours discrets, la tension sexuelle entre eux éclata et Drago se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi du bassin, cloué aux carreaux par deux bras puissants et des yeux affamés.

— Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu me matais ? grogna Cédric, tout proche de lui.

Leurs corps nus ne se touchaient pas, pas encore, mais ce semi contact était déjà bien plus excitant que tout ce que Drago avait pu imaginer jusque-là en observant de plus ou moins loin le corps athlétique de Cédric - même s'il aurait violemment démenti fantasmer sur Cédric Diggory.

— Comme si tu te gênais pour en faire de même, rétorqua Drago mais sa voix était moins assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Cédric haussa les épaules comme il le faisait trop souvent. L'eau clapota autour d'eux.

— Et si on passait à l'étape suivante ? suggéra Cédric.

Drago hocha la tête trop rapidement et les yeux du Poufsouffle glissèrent vers ses lèvres une demie seconde avant de franchir la faible distance qui les séparait encore. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans un choc puissant et affamé. Les lèvres de Cédric étaient à la fois dures et douces contre celles de Drago. Exigentes mais tendres.

Cédric s'appuyait contre la paroi derrière Drago qui s'accrochait à ses épaules musclés et tendues. Dans l'eau, leurs torses se frôlaient puis se percutaient, envoyant des étincelles de plaisir dans le corps de Drago tout entier.

Trop. C'était trop. Ils ne faisaient presque rien mais c'était déjà trop pour Drago qui se perdaient dans un tourbillon de sensations.

C'était trop mais il voulait plus.

Comme s'il répondait à ses pensées, Cédric attrapa son visage entre ses grandes mains pour approfondir leur baiser. Sa langue glissa sur les lèvres humides de Drago et il gémit. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Il agrippait les épaules de Cédric, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre ; torses, ventres, hanches, et plus bas encore. L'érection de Drago touchait celle de Cédric, caresse indécente qui fit couiner Drago. Oh oui, il voulait beaucoup plus.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Drago ondula des hanches, se frottant impudiquement contre Cédric, contre le sexe de l'autre, contre son ventre, contre sa cuisse. L'eau rendait ses mouvements lents, mais tellement plaisants.

Jusqu'à ce que Cédric rompe leur baiser et s'écarte juste assez pour mettre un souffle entre eux. Drago grogna et chassa ses lèvres mais les mains de Cédric le maintinrent en place. Drago ouvrit les yeux. Le sourire ravageur de Cédric était ravagé par ses lèvres rougies parfaitement obscènes. Drago voulait à nouveau les embrasser.

— Tu veux que je m'occupe de ça ? souffla Cédric avec un regard vers le bas.

— Hein ?

L'éloquence échappait à Drago. Et elle l'abandonna parfaitement quand Cédric glissa une main entre leurs corps, sous l'eau, et l'enroula délicatement autour de l'érection de Drago.

— Oh…

Cédric le fixait, un sourcil arqué en une question silencieuse. Est-ce que Drago avait vraiment besoin de lui dire qu'il en avait envie ? N'était-ce pas évident ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? grogna Drago d'une voix beaucoup trop enrouée pour porter le défi qu'il imaginait.

Cédric répondit tout de même au challenge et sa main s'activa sur Drago. Oh, par Merlin !

Drago attira à nouveau à lui le visage de Cédric qui ne lui résista pas cette fois. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent voracement et avec une nouvelle urgence instillée par la main libidineuse de Cédric qui masturbait Drago.

Il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Les doigts de Drago agrippainet les cheveux de Cédric, et ses hanches poussaient dans sa main, refermant une distance imaginaire entre eux. Ses reins le brûlaient et il pantelait dans la bouche de Diggory.

Qui aurait pensé que l'innocent champion de Poudlard était un si bon amant ? Certainement pas Drago.

La main de Cédric qui ne s'activait pas sur son sexe griffait son dos et les rapprochait toujours plus. Drago était certain que Cédric pouvait sentir les battements précipités de son coeur contre sa cage thoracique.

Il s'en moquait. Seuls comptaient le plaisir qui le submergeait, la main de Cédric autour de son érection et la brûlure de ses reins. Il haletait contre les lèvres de l'autre garçon quand l'orgasme l'embrasa et il jouit dans l'eau et la main de Cédric, avec un long gémissement irrépressible. Après de longues et intenses secondes de plaisir, Cédric le relâcha doucement et son corps détendu s'affala contre la paroi du bassin dans son dos. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Cédric le regardait, un léger sourir au coin des lèvres et les joues délicieusement rouges.

— Il faut que… commença Drago d'une voix rauque en regardant sous l'eau l'érection encore proéminente de Cédric.

Il se râcla la gorge et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

— Il faut que je m'occupe de… heu… ça…

Drago plongea une main hésitante dans l'eau entre leurs deux corps comme l'avait fait l'autre avant mais Cédric l'intercepta.

— Ne te sens pas obligé si tu ne t'en sens pas à l'aise, l'arrêta doucement Cédric.

Sa voix était également un peu rauque et Drago se sentit plus que fier de l'avoir mis dans cet état sans le toucher vraiment.

— Je… Euh… Okay.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Drago d'hésiter. En même temps, se faire masturber par un Poufsouffle n'était réellement pas dans ses habitudes non plus.

Le sourire de Cédric gagna ses tendres yeux chocolat. Puis il déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Drago et sortit du bassin, laissant tout le loisir au Serpentrd de le reluquer à travers ses yeux encore troubles de plaisir. Il enroula ses hanches dans une horrible serviette couleur jaune Poufsouffle.

— Demain ? lança-t-il de dos, se dirigeant vers une cabine de douche individuelle.

Drago mit quelques seconds à comprendre la proposition complète et silencieuse de Cédric. On remet la même chose demain ?

Depuis quand Drago comprenait aussi bien les pensées de Cédric ?

— Demain, répondit-il simplement sachant que Cédric le comprendrait également.

Drago le devina sourire même dos à lui, puis il entra dans la cabine de douche très probablement pour s'occuper de ce que Drago n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter. Drago n'avait pas la stupide bravoure de ces idiots de Gryffondor. Il possédait l'opportunisme légendaire des Serpentard et il prenait ce qu'on lui offrait sans rien promettre en retour. Pourtant, pour le doux, charmeur et foutrement bon branleur de Cédric, il ferait un effort. Et peut-être - peut-être - qu'il lui rendrait la pareille le lendemain.

— Demain, se promit-il dans un chuchotement qu'il fut le seul à entendre.

Il inspira, comme s'apprêtant à affronter une horrible tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et s'extirpa du bassin, le corps plus détendu que jamais après un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Le meilleur bain de sa vie.

.

NdA : Cédric cache bien son jeu, non ? J'ai aimé écrire la bestialité mêlée de douceur de Cédric. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis ^^'  
Ce chapitre sera le dernier avant un moment. Au mois de novembre, je participe au Nanowrimo, un challenge d'écriture plutôt prenant, et je n'aurais probablement pas le temps d'écrire de fanfiction. Je reprendrai 52 au mois de décembre si tout va bien !


End file.
